If I Was Your Vampire xXx Chi no Namida
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: gomen HIATUS:Three girls, destined to save the world, are stuck with the most violent, intelligent, strong and attractive vampire clan, The GazettE. With those guys, it seems the apocolypse is the least of thier worries. Fandom: The GazettE. And vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_**If I Was Your Vampire xXx Chi no Namida**_

_**Title: If I Was Your Vampire xXx Chi no Namida**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: some sexual content, violence, language, blood**_

_**Fandom: The GazettE, vampires**_

_**Pairings: AoixOC, RukixOC, KaixOC, ReitaxUruha**_

_**Summary: Three friends, a vampire slayer, a witch and a human, who go to Tokyo High go out to celebrate a birthday in the group on the town. Little do they know that while they're at the club, they're being watched by three very interested vampires, Ruki, Kai and Uruha. Upon leaving the club, the three vampires kidnap them and take them to thier house in the countryside of Japan, as far away from Tokyo as possible in the cold Hokkaido. They're treated as guests in the house of five vampires named Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki and Kai, but they aren't allowed to leave on any circumstances. They try everything to be able to leave, but they just can't get passed the violent vampires known as The GazettE amoung the vampire world, the most intelligent and strong vampires of them all. Little do the girls know that it wasn't thier choice to take the girls, but someone higher up on the food chain. When they find out who the Ousama is, they're all shocked to see that it's thier close friend and the human's brother, Seiichi. He tells the girls they have to train for the upcoming battle against the angels, who really aren't all they're cracked up to be to the humans, because they're the only ones that can save the world from the destruction the angels intend to bring. Can they become strong enough in time to battle the angels? Or will the world turn to ruin...?**_

_**Comments: I know it sounds stupid, but please bare with me. I promise it'll be really good! :) If you'll just read it...pweese??? And don't flame me cause the whole "save the world" deal is stupid, okay? I would want to save the world if I could... :D**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Happy birthday, Yoru!"

Yoru raised an eyebrow as her friend, Akarui, jumped out from behind her locker (which only covered half her body, mind you), trying to scare Yoru. She slowly shook her head and turned back and placed her psychology book in her locker.

Akarui was a pretty girl with wavy strawberry blond hair and dark green eyes. She always wore crazy outfits and lots of eyeliner. Her wrists were lined with jelly bracelets today, and a little anklet on her right ankle, dangling down next to her little silver flipflops.

Yoru, on the other hand, had bright blue eyes and black-as-night hair that hung pin-straight down to her waist. She always wore a ribbon on her wrist just in case she ran into trouble on her way home and had to exterminate some bloodthirsty monsters on her way home. Oh, did I mention she was a vampire slayer?

"Aw, Yoru-chan." Akarui frowned.

"Aw, Akarui-kun." Yoru mimicked her, smirking as she slammed her locker shut.

"Yoru!"

Yoru gazed over her shoulder and smiled at Yugure as her friend approached.

Yugure had brown hair, cut at her shoulders and flared out. She had the prettiest brown eyes that shone even against her chocolate hair. Her skin was pale, kind of like Yoru's, for a Japanese girl. She wore capris and ballet flats with a little green camisole.

Yugure was shy, walking down the hall with her eyes only set on her friends, not straying even a little. She kept her hands folded in front of her and a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Yugure!" Akarui hugged her friend.

"Happy birthday, Yoru." Yugure smiled timidly at her friend as she hugged Akarui back.

"Guess what, guys!" Akarui said, stealing the attention. "We're all going out tonight in celebration of Yoru-chan's eighteenth birthday!"

"Huh?" Yoru raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Akarui nodded.

Yoru groaned. "Akarui-san, how about this? For my birthday, you give me one night of peace and quiet from your constant calls and dropping in?"

"Nah." Akarui giggled. "That'd be lame. We're gonna go to Air!"  
"Come on, Aka-chan, that place is packed." Yoru tried to reason.

"Pwease?" Akarui poked her bottom lip out.

"Ugh." Yoru groaned. "But only for a little while."

"Yay!" Akarui clapped excitedly. "Yugure, you're gonna come, too!"

"Um, I don't know if-"

"Aw, nonsense." Akarui waved her hand.

"If I have to suffer through this, so do you." Yoru offered. "Tell your parents you're spending the night at my place for a sleep over."

"Okay..." Yugure nodded hesitantly.

"Good girl!" Akarui put her arms through Yoru and Yugure's. "Now! Let's talk about what we're gonna wear. Yoru, you can't wear your vamp-kickin' boots, and Yugure, you're pentagram necklace is off-limits."

"I need it, Akarui-chan." Yugure knitted her brows. "It's the only way to concentrate my...um...yeah."

They looked around, seeing if anyone heard thier conversation in the crowded halls of Tokyo High. Of course, no one did...

"Well, put it your pocket!" Akarui said.

"And I need my boots." Yoru stated. "It's hard to run in high heels."

"So? Wear flats." Akarui shrugged. "Let's just forget about your other lives, for one night. And just be your everyday group of crazy partying best friends."

"Akarui..." Yoru sighed. "Fine. I'll wear ballet flats and ditch them if I have to run or kick anything."

"I win!" Akarui did a little dance. "Now! Off to...what class was I going to?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Across town..._

Kai leaned against the wall of the alley as Uruha picked at his hair in a compact. Ruki was playing some game on his phone. They all had thier sunglasses on, because even though the sun didn't hurt them, it was damn bright this afternoon.

"Kai-kun?" Uruha sighed, putting his compact in his pocket. "Why can't we just go to thier school and snatch 'em and be done with it?"

"Because." Ruki mumbled as his phone beeped and his face wrinkled in concentration.

"Because the slayer will sense us." Kai said.

"Well, won't she sense us tonight?" Uruha questioned.

"They're going to the popular club _Air_ tonight." Kai rolled his eyes. "Lots of vampires there. She won't bother with them all."

"Ahh..." Uruha took out his iPod and plugged his headphones in his ears. "Whatever."

Kai resisted throwing the dumpster twenty feet away at the stupid girly vampire. He took a deep breath to calm himself and crossed his arms to keep for reaching for it. He looked up at the sky, seeing the blue sky and fluffy clouds against the sky-scrapers.

He was majorly bored...

And it was hot...

And Uruha was being an idiot...

God, he wished he was back home.

Kai pushed off the wall, walking deeper into the alley and jumping the fence separating it from the other alley, landing gracefully on top of it.

"Kai?" Ruki called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry." Kai explained.

"Alright." Ruki shrugged, turning back to his game. "We'll be here when you're done."

Kai nodded and jumped back down the fence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Woah..."

Akarui looked Yoru over with envious eyes.

"You look _hot_."

"I think I should find that creepy." Yoru shook her head, turning back to the mirror.

Her black hair was loose, with the new white streaks she had just put in it that day. She had on dangly silver earrings and a long black and white bead necklace. Her tank-top was black and she wore short white shorts with black sliding shorts that clung tightly to her skin. On her calves, she had white leg-warmers and black ballet flats. She had on two wristbands to keep the sweat from her hands if she had to fight, and her usual white ribbon.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a couple knives.

"Oh, no, Yoru." Akarui pleaded. "_Normal?_"

"This is normal for me." Yoru explained as she tucked two of the knives into sheaths around her ankles, under the leg warmers.

"Please, don't-"

"I'm ready." Yugure walked out of the bathroom then.

She had on black skinny jeans and a single-shoulder purple t-shirt that went all the way down to her jean-pockets. She had on knee-high high heel boots over her skinnies and her brown hair was spiked out a little more than usual.

"Wow, you look hot, too!" Akarui exclaimed. "I feel like I'm lacking..."

She lookd at herself in the mirror. She had on tight, solid black capris with numerous pockets and a few chains hanging from every which were. She had on a little red and black corset over a long black strap-less undershirt. Her skin looked so pale against her hair and the black clothing that a poorly trained vampire slayer would've thought she was a vampire.

"I think you look great." Yoru rubbed her friends shoulders. "Now can we leave so I can come home and go to bed?"

"Ugh." Akarui rolled her eyes. "Spoil-sport."

_**Comments: **_

_**I've already sort-of written this one, but I wanted to write it again to make sure that I got it right. It's **_**alot**_** different than when I first wrote it. Please review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Air was crowded as hell, as usual. Lights and music pounded off the walls as people moved against each other to the beat. Yoru's head was pounding, too. There were too many vampires, and they were surrounding her, thier prescence sending sound waves of thier speech through her head. Too many to make out...

She was certainly happy when Akarui came back with thier drinks.

Thanks to Akarui's fake ID, she was able to sooth the pain of the headache with sake. Yugure was the only one with a bloody mary, considering she was all "innocent" and all. Yoru shook her head at the girl.  
"How do you live without alcohol?" She yelled over the music. "It's the cause and solution to all problems!"

"It tastes bad!" Yugure answered.

"So does that!" Akarui pointed to the glass in her hand. "Taste like tomatoes!"

Yugure only shook her head.

Across the room, Uruha was sipping his own beer, watching the girls from the balcony. Ruki and Kai were beside him, watching as well.

"Are they even old enough to drink?" Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Uruha smirked. "That's what I liked about the old days. Nobody gave a shit about how old you are, they just gave you beer to shut you up."

"Akarui's got the fake ID." Kai pointed out. "I saw it. Troublemakers. Why the hell do we have to rely on them?"

"Cause Ousama said so..." Ruki said.

"There." Kai suddenly pointed to a person approaching the girls.

"Seiichi!" Akarui squeaked and glomped the tall teenage boy.

"Hey, Aka-chan." He laughed, holding her waist so she didn't make him fall on anyone. "What are you girls doing here?"

"It's Yoru's birthday!" Yugure called over the music.

"Happy birthday!" Seiichi nodded to the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, sure." Yoru snorted. "If these two really loved me, they'd take me home so I could sleep off this headache!"

"Oh, quit whining!" Akarui swatted at her arm. "You're so emo!"

"No, I am not!" Yoru argued.

"Ladies, ladies." Seiichi laughed. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Akarui took his hand. "Come on, girls!"

"I don't-" Yugure started.

But Yoru grabbed the girls hand and yanked her towards the dance floor before she could finish.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"God, Ruki, it's been three hours and my head hurts!" Uruha complained.

"He's leaving." Ruki rolled his eyes.

"Finally!" Uruha exclaimed.

They saw Seiichi waved with a smile over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Can we go home now?" Yoru whined.

Akarui groaned. "Yes! Fine! Yes! Let's go."

Yugure sighed in relief.

Akarui lead them all towards the door, waving at the bouncer as the three vampires above disappeared into the darkness.

Once outside, Akarui grabbed Yoru and Yugure's hands and pulled them towards the alley that had came thier through.

"Did you have fun, Yoru-chan?" Akarui inquired.

"Yeah, sure." Yoru yawned. "Just get me home before I collapse."

In her mind, her eyes were peeled for movement in the darkness. Her ears listening intently so that her sharpened senses could hear even the drop of a pin. Her skin tingled with her surroundings and she was very aware of the blades on her legs.

"It's dark tonight." Yugure pulled her necklace out as they got deeper and deeper into the alley.

Yoru sighed in relief as the vampyric voices faded away.

"Illuminate." Yugure whispered to her necklace.

It suddenly glew with her inner power, giving the alley a yellow glow.

"You guys make me feel so normal." Akarui said glummly. "Here we got the vampire slayer and the almighty witch and I'm just plain human."

"I wish I were as normal as you." Yoru grumbled. "This job gets tiring."

Akarui looked expectantly over at Yugure, who just looked intently at her necklace. Akarui coughed.

"What?" Yugure smiled sweetly. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't like being a witch. But, if I could, I would give you some of my power."

Akarui sighed. "Arigato."

Yoru stopped in her tracks. The sounds of air whizzing past skin caught her attention.

"Yoru?" Akarui asked. "You okay?"

"Shh." Yoru hushed her.

"What is-"

Yugure put her hand over Akarui's mouth as well as she listened. She drew the power from the necklace and it instantly lost it's light.

Yoru concentrated hard, closing her eyes.

"Vampires." She whispered.

They landed a few feet away from them. One was a little on the short side, with long-ish blond hair and silvery-blue eyes framed in eyeliner. Another was a little too pretty to be straight with dirty blond hair and enticing and cold eyes. Then there was the last one with brownish hair, with his arms crossed, he examined them carefully.

"Get back!" Yoru stepped in front of Akarui and Yugure.

"Move." Yugure pushed past her, gathering power in her hands.

She shot it towards them so fast that they barely had any time to move, the burning energy catching Ruki's hand ever-so-slightly.

"Ow." He said as it slowly healed.

Yoru bent down swiftly and grabbed the knives out of her leggings.

"Ooo, she fights." Uruha snickered.

A growl ripped from Yoru's throat as Yugure gathered energy once again. Akarui stood back against the wall, her eyes wide at the danger faced in front of her.

"You." Yoru narrowed her eyes at Uruha. "I know you."

"Seems ya do." Uruha took a step forward, and she kicked, throwing her shoe in his face. "Well, that was rude."

She did it again with the other shoe.

"I don't give a shit." She twirled the knives in her hand. "Here I come."

She blurred instantly, her hightened skills kicking in as Uruha blocked each and every one of her moves.

Yugure concentrated her light and they instantly turned to fire in her palms. She didn't have super-speed or hightened senses, but she had power.

She sent flames at Ruki and Kai, both jumping out of the way. She lost track of Ruki for a moment, glancing around desperately until she saw him in front of Akarui.

Akarui looked desperately at him.

"Don't hurt me...please..." She pleaded.

Ruki laughed. "Humans."

Her teeth caught and her eyes narrowed. She brought her hand across his face, leaving a red mark as he reached up and wiped blood off his lip.

He sighed and shook his head, hitting her head against the wall and knocking her out.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"You-!" Yugure ran towards Ruki, but there were suddenly two strong, iron arms around her. "Damn it! Let me go!"

"Calm down." Kai demanded. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"The hell you aren't!" She struggled, but she couldn't get her hand up to her necklace.

"Relax..." Kai whispered in her ear.

He bent down, his breath and lips playing on her skin as she fought.

"No! No..." She sighed as his fangs sunk in.

She knew she was done for, that this beautiful man was going to kill her, but she didn't care. It felt too good...

"Yugure! Akarui!" Yoru paused in her fight with Uruha for only a moment and he disarmed her, growling as he grabbed her throat. "Fuck."

He licked the blood on his cheek.

"Cocky little thing." He smirked as he squeezed her neck harder and harder.

She felt conciousness draining for her as she looked into his cold eyes. Her hands balled into fists as she tried to fight back...but it was useless...

She felt the darkness overtake her then.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uruha threw the girl on the couch beside where Aoi was sipping a glass of blood and watching the football (as in, REAL football. soccer to the amekos, lol) on the television. He glanced down at her then quickly turned his attention back to the game.

"Quit bein' lazy." Uruha snatched the blood out of Aoi's hand and Aoi glared at him. "Take her upstairs."

"Why don't you?" Aoi asked.

"Aoi." Uruha said sternly.

"Why don't you get your boyfriend to do it?" Aoi muttered as he stood.

"Because, he's lazy, too." Uruha glared at Aoi. "And I love him more, so I'm making you do it."

"Ick." Aoi shook his head at Uruha.

He picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. Halfway up the stairs, she started to stir. He switched her to bridal style so she wouldn't stab him in the back with some secret vampire slayer weapon.

Yoru's eyes fluttered open to the face of an angel. He kept his eyes ahead as he looked forward, carrying her. His eyes were a cool brown, frosted over beautifully. His skin was pale and he was just so beautiful...

But he reeked of vampire.

Yoru elbowed in him in the chest, crying out when her elbow cracked.

"Good job." Aoi mumbled.  
"Oh, ow..." She whined.

Aoi kicked open a door and placed her on a bed inside a _huge_ room. There was a big-screen TV, a balcony, a game system...everything.

He touched her elbow and she winced. He didn't even warn her before snapping it back into place. She hissed in pain and threw her head back on the pillow.

"Ugh. Thanks." She said, looking up at him as he gazed at her with disinterest. "Who the hell are you?"

"Aoi." He said stiffly. "And you?"

"Yoru." She said simply. "Vampire?"

"Vampire slayer?" He smirked.

"Hmm." She nodded. "What keeps me from killing you right now?"

He chuckled. "You can't."

She growled.

"I'm sure you could, if you had your weapons." He shrugged. "But even that knife you hid in your bra is gone."

She brought a hand to her chest awkwardly, gasping when she didn't feel the knife there.

"Exactly which one of you reached down my shirt?!" She demanded.

"Uruha." Aoi shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes. "I really don't like that guy..."

"Nobody does." Aoi smiled and Yoru concentrated on keeping her heart at a steady rate, because she knew he could hear her pulse.

"Why am I here?" She demanded. "Why didn't you just kill me off?"

"We need you." Aoi explained. "We'll get into that _later._ Now. Sleep."

"Wait!" She caught his shoulder, feeling the cold skin under her fingers when she noticed he had a loose black tank-top on. "Where are my friends?"

"Safe." Aoi nodded to her, then slipped out of her grip and out of the room.

He touched his shoulder after closing the door behind him. His skin still tingled with the shock her fingers had given him. He swallowed hard.

Shit.

_Playlist:_

_The Last Song I'm Wasting On You - Evanescence_

_Vampire Ecstacy - Aural Vampire_

_Kimi Ne Negai Wo - Miyavi_

_The Social Riot Machines - The GazettE_

_Amor Ring - Alice Nine_

_Itoshii Hito (My Beloved) - Miyavi_

_Chizuru - The GazettE (MY FAVY!!!)_

_Alumina - Nightmare_

_How I Could Just Kill A Man - Charlotte Sometimes_

_Sora Namidaro - LM.C_

_Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - Cage the Elephant_

_Dandelion - DaizyStripper_

_Anti-Pop - The GazettE_


	3. Chapter 3

1_**Chapter Three**_

Akarui woke up, rubbing her head and groaning.

"Owwww......."

She slowly sat up, holding herself up by her palms. She was laying on a bed, in the middle of a room....

_Wow, Akarui, nice observation. _She thought snidely.

There was a soft chuckle from the corner of the room. She jumped five feet off the bed, her eyes trying to find the intruder.

It was him...

Ruki sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching the human. He had been admiring the sweet scent of her blood that pounded through her veins, seeming only a breath away. He had been strong enough to resist though, which was surprising for him.

He listened to the thoughts rummaging through her head as her eyes opened and she slowly sat up. Her comment about her observation was quite amusing.

She jumped when she saw him, a toothy smile crossed his face, making a show of his fangs.

"Hello." He said smoothly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You! You knocked me out, didn't you? Stupid, filthy little vampire brat..."

He was suddenly at her side, glaring down at her.

"Who are you calling little?" He said sharply.

"Uhhh..." She cowered underneath his cold eyes. "Nobody."

"That's what I thought." He turned then, about to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" She jumped off the bed, racing after him. "Where am I?"

He chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"My place." He tilted his head, turning slightly towards her.

"Where are my friends?" She demanded.

Ruki sighed. "You humans and your 'friends.'"

"Quit calling me a human!" Akarui yelled.

There was a sharp slapping and she touched her cheek as it stung. She looked at him with wide eyes, shocked.

"Don't raise your voice at me, woman." Ruki demanded. "Your friends are perfectly fine."

He turned to leave, and he heard a hitch in her breath she tried to hide. He knew if he turned around now, he would see tears in her eyes, something he didn't want to see.

"We aren't going to hurt you or them." He said softly. "We only took you on orders from Ousama. You'll learn of him later."

She was silent.

He knew her thoughts were of pure dislike, but he could care less. He reached for the door, his hand grasping the door handle. He held his breath when he sensed her arms wrapping around him from behind.

He didn't struggle, just lowered his head in guilt.

When she let go, he walked out without another word.

_Stupid humans..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yugure woke up alone.

She looked around, but there was no one there. She swallowed hard, a sharp pain in her neck making her grasp it hard. There was no wound, no blood...but it hurt.

She threw her legs over the bed, bringing herself to stand. Her eyes examined the room slowly.

It was huge...She walked over to the window and looked outside, seeing only rolling hills and mountains and woods. It looked so peaceful.

She turned towards the door, stalking towards it and twisting the handle, surprised when the door opened right up.

She walked into the hall, looking around at the pale whiteness of it and the black and white paintings on the wall. It was empty.

She stepped out, leaving the door open behind her.

She had to find Yoru and Akarui, and then they had to leave.

Walking down the hall, the house seemed silent. It was only until she reached the stairs did she realize it was because the place was so huge. She slowly walked down the stairs, sending out for Yoru and Akarui's energy. She sensed Yoru in a room on the fourth floor. She nearly ran towards it, swinging the door open to see Yoru throwing a pillow up in the air, the TV on MTV. She looked perfectly relaxed.

"Yo, Yugure." Yoru waved to her. "What's up?"

"We're getting out of here." Yugure whispered.

"I doubt that." Yoru snickered, throwing the pillow against the wall and clicking off the TV. "But, I'm bored. So let's give it a try."

Yugure grimaced. "Let's go."

Yoru jumped up and followed Yugure cautiously out the door. They looked around, as if they were secret agents on a mission, and then proceeded down the hall.

"Do you sense Akarui anywhere?" Yugure muttered.

"I can't sense humans very well, but..." Yoru pulled Yugure behind a random door.

The quiet smell of Uruha invaded her nostrils as the pitter-patter of his boots hitting the floor sounded through the halls.

"What the hell?"

They both nearly jumped fifty feet off the ground.

They turned around and Yoru groaned as Aoi was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist.

"Hi there, Aoi-san!" She waved. "Bye there, Aoi-san!"

Yoru grabbed Yugure and shoved her out the door. Unfortunately, Uruha hadn't gotten all the way down the hall yet and he turned around and laughed at the two girls as they looked a little frightened.

"_What_ are you girls doing?" He asked.

"Um..." Yugure stuttered.

"She's trying to escape." Yoru explained. "I'm bored. So I'm tagging along. Bye!"

Yoru wrapped her arms around Yugure and they were a blur as they disappeared from sight.

Yoru stopped flashing when she got to the door that she sensed Akarui behind. She threw it open and grabbed Akarui by the wrist before throwing a chair at the window. It shattered as the chair tumbled five stories to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that."

Yoru turned to see the short man, Ruki, standing there with his arms crossed and a rather unimpressed look on his face.

"Yugure, take Akarui and get out." Yoru told her.

"But-"

"Shut it and run!" Yugure grabbed Akarui and jumped the window.

Yoru looked back at Ruki, smirking.

"I wanna play!" She exclaimed.

"Me, too." Ruki licked his fangs and lowered into a crouch.

Yoru struck first, surprised by his speed when he caught her foot before it struck her head. They then became a blur as she kicked into fighting mode and struck at him from all his open areas.

She scratched him on the face once, making his eyes wide with bloodlust. Slowly the silvery-blue began to tint red. She smiled at this, realizing he was beginning to lose control.

Before he could move, she round-house kicked him in the side, knocking him through the wall. He emerged, his forehead bleeding and a bloody smile on his lips.

She giggled when she struck again, catching him off guard and getting a good kick in the torso before a nice punch to the face. She smashed her fist into the side of his head and knocked it against the steel frame of the window. She laughed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he dropped to the ground.

"Midget~." She sang before leaping out the window.

She made it to the edge of the woods, her teeth almost chattering against the sudden cold she felt.

_Damn, is it winter?_ She thought.

She looked around for Yugure and Akarui, searching for their energy. She almost groaned.

They were both standing in the middle of the clearing, with Kai and Uruha surrounding them.

"So much for my fun." She muttered.

And then she was there, beside them. She crossed her arms at her friends.

"When I say _run_, I mean _run._" She said. "Not jog, not speed walk. Run."

Akarui stuck her tongue out at her. "Where's Ruki...?"

"Midget?" Yoru laughed. "Unconscious."

She laughed as she saw Ruki jump out the window, Aoi right behind him.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Ruki growled as Aoi tried to stop him.

"Ruki, we need her to live!" Aoi tried to reason, pressing his hand to the younger mans chest.

"I don't give a shit!" Ruki yelled.

"Aw, Ruki-kun's sad cause he got beat by a girl!" Yoru taunted.

"I really don't need your help." Aoi commented over his shoulder, making her laugh.

As they continued to argue, someone found their way to Uruha's side, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I knew it." Yoru whispered as she caught the action.

The man had banana colored hair with brown highlights. The funny thing was that he had a folded up bandana wrapped around his nose, and even though it looked fine, it still looked weird.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Reita." He answered.

"I heard about you." Yoru snickered. "You're the one that started that fight with the werewolves, that pack...what was their name?"

"A9." He grumbled.

"Ah, right." Yoru laughed. "That was hilarious. I can't believe they got so pissed just because they wanted _him_."

"Hey." Uruha narrowed his eyes at her as he wrapped his arms around Reita. "I'm perfectly wantable."

Kai coughed. "Sure."

"No one needs your opinion." Uruha snapped.

"Don't listen to them." Reita said. "I think you're wantable."

Uruha smirked at him as he leaned forward, kissing the blond vampire deeply.

"Woah..." Akarui tilted her head at them, trying to get a better view. "Nice."

"Ugh!" Aoi turned around and was knocked back when he saw them. "Guys! Honestly! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Uruha waved a hand at him as he continued kissing Reita.

"Alright." Yoru yawned. "I won, I had my fun, now I wanna go to sleep."

Aoi rolled his eyes. "You only tried to escape because you were bored?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "It's pointless to try seriously. What with the vampire clans surrounding the area. I can sense them. There's a couple. And honestly, you guys are pretty...I guess exclusive. You're the best of the best. Sad that I seemed to escape for only a moment, really..."

Aoi grimaced. "You wouldn't have gotten far."

"Does it matter?" She smiled. "Like I said, I was bored."

Aoi shook his head. "Very strange..."

"I know." She skipped up and jumped, twisting in the air and landing on Akarui's broken window seal 5 stories above the ground. "Sayonara, Gazetto."

"Gazetto?" Akarui asked.

"Our name." Kai told her. "What they call us. We're The GazettE."

"What they call you? Like...your family?" Yugure questioned.

"Clan." Kai corrected. "We're well known amongst the vampire society."

"For what?" Akarui pushed.

"Kicking ass." Uruha winked at her as he walked away with Reita's arm over his shoulder.

"That's comforting..." Akarui choked, then looked over at Ruki. "Ruki! You're bleeding!"

He rolled his eyes, walking back towards the house. She raced after him as Aoi disappeared into the house.

"Ruki! Are you okay?" Akarui asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, duh." He rolled his eyes. "All I have to do is eat and it'll heal. Quit worrying so much."

"But, did Yoru do that?" She asked.

"Yes." He growled.

"I'm sorry." Akarui dabbed the sleeve of her jacket on his forehead.

"I'm okay, really!" He grabbed her wrist and forced it back down to her side.

She looked at him for a moment, as his hand stayed locked around her wrist. She swallowed hard as he pushed her back up against the wall.

He leaned down, his nose grazing her neck as he took in the scent of her blood. It was so sweet...like candy...he wanted it so bad.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

He stepped back, finally letting go of her arm, as she stayed frozen against the wall. Her eyes were wide with shock, but not with fear. Was she not afraid of him?

He decided not to look into her mind and find out before turning away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yugure looked hesitantly at Kai.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "I was only-"

"No need." He smiled softly. "I understand your first instinct is to escape. That's okay, I understand."

She looked down guiltily now that he was being so nice. Her mind flashed back to the moment his fangs sunk into her skin, the pure ecstacy of the bite. But if he was so nice, then why would he do that?

As if he could reach for her mind, he stepped forward.

"It seems, though, that I have something to apologize for." He whispered. "For biting you against your will. I'm sorry, but I had to sedate you so we could get you back here. Yet, there's no excuse for my actions. I apologize."

She half-smiled up at him. "That's okay. You guys...you really aren't the bad guys, are you?"

He chuckled. "We try not to be. Well, all of us by Uruha and Ruki try not to be."

"Ruki seems okay..." Yugure nodded. "But I won't ask why. Why you need us here. If you wanted us to know, you would've already told us."

He bit his lip. "You'll know soon, I promise."

She nodded. "Right. Well, I'm going to get inside before I freeze."

He laughed. "Yes, I forget about those things nowadays."

He walked past her, touching her cheek softly before leading her inside. Her skin still tingled from his touch...

_Broken Like An Angel - Crossfade_

_Byakuya Ne Kuroi Neko - Alice Nine_

_Byakuya ~True Light~ - DNAngel_

_For Amelie - Leaves' Eyes_

_Pandora - Madina Lake_

_Hitohira no Hanabira - Stereo Pony_

_Fields of Innocence - Evanescence_

_Alones - Aqua Times_

_Toguro - The GazettE_

_Zakuragata No Yuutsu - The GazettE_

_Kare Uta - The GazettE_


	4. Chapter 4

1_**Authors Note: **__There's been a little change in what's going to happen in the story. It won't change much, but it will be ultra cool, and it wasn't mentioned in the Summary. :) but I'm sure you will LIKE it. :) _

_**Chapter 4**_

"You know, you don't just have to sit around the house all day." Aoi said as he stepped over where Akarui was sprawled out on the living room floor.

"I can go out?" Akarui sounded a little more enthusiastic.

"Out_side_." Aoi shrugged as Yoru walked in, raising an eyebrow at Akarui.

"Yay!" Akarui jumped up, running towards the door.

"Aoi!" Yoru jumped on Aoi from behind, making him almost fall over.

"What?" He grumbled. "Why do I always seem to get stuck with the 'nice guy' demeanor?"

"Don't worry, Kai does, too!" She laughed. "Please tell me this place had _internet_ or something..."

"Yeah..." He raised an eyebrow, peeling her arms from around his neck.

"Yay!" Yoru jumped up and down. "Mind if I _use_ it? Like, with a computer?"

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Why the hell are you so happy?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I really should be majorly pissed, being a slayer and being held captive by a vampire clan, but I think I could care less!"

"Right..." Aoi shook his head. "Come with me."

Yoru followed easily as he blurred up the steps and to the fourth floor where his and hers rooms were. He opened his door, walking over to his desk and grabbing his laptop. He walked up and handed it to her.

"Be careful with it." He warned. "You break it, I'll break you."

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Yoru snickered. "Yugure!"

Yugure came running down the hall.

"What? What? Who's bit you?" She said, looking around cautiously.

Yoru laughed. "Nobody. I was going to tell you that Aoi loaned me internet."

"Oh..." She sighed in relief.

"Um..." Aoi waved a hand in front of them. "Sorry, but could you _get out of my room?_"

"Oops, sorry, Aoi-san!" Yoru wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!"

He laughed as she dragged Yugure out. He touched his cheek, still feeling the spot where her lips touched.

God, he had missed her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Akarui!" Yoru yelled over her shoulder as Akarui leaned in, getting a good look at the screen. "I swear, you are the hardest person to please!"

"Aw." Akarui giggled. "But, I just want that one with that top and that bottom!"

"I don't do custom orders, you prat!" Yoru grimaced.

"Geez, geez, fine!" Akarui sighed. "I like the peacock dress..."

"Oh, hell no." Yoru gagged. "It looks like a peacock feather pancake is coming out of her ass!"

"No it doesn't!" Akarui argued.

"No." Yoru shook her head. "It's horrible. I don't like it!"

"Well, what about that red one?" Akarui pointed to the one on the screen.

"It's okay." She shrugged.

Behind them, Uruha, Reita, Aoi, Kai and Ruki were sitting around, playing video games on the huge flatscreen in the sitting room. They occasionally glanced over, shaking their heads at the three girls as they randomly argued over dresses. They had been doing that for thirty minutes after they got bored of translating random sentences into fifty languages and typing random words into Google.

"What the hell is the point of looking up dresses?" Uruha demanded as Ruki kicked Kai's ass in _Devil May Cry 3. _

"It's fun!" Akarui defended.

Aoi shook his head, watching the way Yoru's face lit up when she saw a red and white Renaissance looking dress. He tilted his head, thinking for a second.

"Hey, Reita, A9's still throwing that Mirror Ball right?" Aoi whispered.

"Yeah." Reita shrugged. "We're not going."

"We should go." Kai suggested, wincing when he died again.

"Ugh. Why?" Ruki argued.

"Because it'd be something to do." Aoi offered. "And we don't want to completely sever the ties with the most powerful werewolf pack in Japan."

Ruki groaned. "Fine."

"We should bring them." Aoi said low, making sure the girls didn't hear.

"What? Why?" Ruki groaned.

"Because, see if they remember stuff, you know." Aoi said. "From...before. It could help the change."

"Right..." Kai sighed. "They aren't going to like that concept. Especially Yoru."

"I can fix that." Aoi muttered.

"What?" Kai demanded. "You know Kamijo already has dibbs on her."

"He always said he'd give her a choice..." Aoi practically breathed.

"I don't care, Aoi." Kai shook his head, abandoning the game. "Yoru has been meant to marry him since her first existence."

"I know, but-"

"No, Aoi." Kai said coldly. "Besides, he'll be there."

"I know." Aoi lowered his head, defeated. "But we still have to bring them. Which means they'll need something to wear..."

Ruki raised an eyebrow at him. "That's true..."

All three of them glanced around where Uruha and Reita were making out to where the girls were squealing over a peach colored dress.

"I think I have an idea of what to get them..." Aoi smirked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru was frowning as Aoi lead her into the huge ballroom that was never used. He had said to keep her eyes closed, which really didn't help considering she sensed everything around her. But she really didn't see this coming...

Akarui was being lead into the room, too, her eyes closed tightly and her hand in Ruki's. She practically skipped in excitement.

Yugure blushed and bit her lip when Kai grabbed her hand, telling her to close her eyes as he lead her down the hall.

"Okay." Aoi whispered in Yoru's ear. "You can look now."

Yoru opened her eyes and gasped.

"Yoru? Is that you?" Akarui asked, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Oh my God!" Yoru jumped up and down before throwing her arms around Aoi, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Aoi!"

"What is-"

"Open your eyes." Ruki's came in a breath on her neck, making her shiver.

She opened them and squealed, jumping around like a madwoman.

Kai touched Yugure's neck, signaling for her to open her eyes and she looked around, about to cry.

"Oh, Kai, you shouldn't have!" She gasped.

The room held 36 dresses, twelve for each of the girls. They were all on display, as if on sale in a store, and separated into three different sections. (For pictures of all dresses, follow the links provided on my profile)

"Ruki!" Akarui glomped the short vampire, hugging him tightly before examining the dresses.

"Oh, my God!" Yoru repeated. "You got me the pretty blue one! That is so sweet!"

"Wow..." Yugure sighed, looking over one of the blue dresses she had picked out the day before. "Not that this is great and all, but...why?"

"Well, we were hoping you'd escort us to the Mirror Ball." Kai scratched the back of his head nervously.

"The Mirror Ball?" Akarui's eyes were bright. "As in, dancing and pretty dresses and...stuff?"

"Yes, just like the old balls from...whenever ago." Ruki sighed. "A9 is throwing it. There'll be hundreds of vampires and werewolves alike attending and blah blah blah. Uruha and Reita aren't going because they hate A9, but we have to go so A9 doesn't think we actually care what those two idiots start."

Akarui giggled. "Nice way to put it."

"So will you?" Aoi asked, conspicuously touching Yoru's waist. "Go with us?"

"Of course!" Yoru smiled at him, fawning over a grey and silver number. "It's the least we can do, right?"

"I'm in!" Akarui hugged Ruki again.

"I'll go, too." Yugure nodded, grinning.

"Do we get to keep _all_ these dresses?" Akarui asked.

"Yes." Ruki nodded. "And be thankful. They were expensive."

"Yay!" Akarui couldn't help but kiss Ruki on the cheek, knowing that if he could blush, he would. "My Ruki knows what I like!"

"_Your_ Ruki?" Ruki said nervously.

"Yes!" Akarui narrowed her eyes at him. "_Mine!_"

He sighed, shrugging. "Pick one you want to wear to the ball. Then...do what you want with the rest."

Akarui clapped happily, bouncing around.

"I wanna wear this one!" She pointed to a strapless white one with a ruffley layered skirt.

"And I want this one!" Yoru also chose a white one with diamonds on the top and flowing skirts.

"Oh..." Yugure fingered the pretty soft pink corseted dress with a little decorative rose at the waist.

(Yet again, go to the photobucket albums on my profile to see these dresses, they are labeled.)

"You should wear that one." Kai suggested.

"You think?" Yugure looked skeptical.

"You'll look amazing in them all, but I think that one would make you radiant." He smiled wistfully.

She blushed. "Okay. Then I'll wear this one."

"I wanna put this one on!" Akarui cried, holding up a green and cream colored Renaissance dress.

"And I want to wear this one!" Yoru pointed to a bright blue elf-like dress. "Yugure, you should put on that peach colored one."

Yugure shrugged. "I wouldn't want to get it dirty..."

"Don't worry about it." Aoi smiled. "If it gets dirty, we can wash it."

"Oh...okay." Yugure grabbed the dress.

Ruki, Aoi and Kai looked after them as they ran off to change.

"It's always going to be like this." Kai nearly choked.

"It's always going to be the same." Ruki sighed.

"And we're going to end up falling for them every time." Aoi looked at the ground, and then turned away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ooo, it's dark..." Akarui bit her lip as Yoru and Yugure walked in front of her, all in their dresses.

"Come on, we left the front light on for you." Yoru teased.

"I feel like a princess from some fairy tale..." Yugure said as they passed the gardens.

"I feel like a fairy!" Yoru danced in a circle, her aqua blue hood up over her long, dark hair.

"I feel like an elf off _Lord of the Rings_!" Akarui laughed.

"Of course you do." Yoru shook her head. "Because _you_ are a freak."

"Am not!" Akarui protested.

"Guys," Yugure whispered. "I'm pretty sure someone around here is sleeping, so-"

"Silly Yugure." Yoru laughed. "This place is nothing but vampires. And vampires don't sleep at night."

"But, why?" Yugure asked. "The sun doesn't hurt them..."

"Tradition." Yoru explained. "Where do you think the sun legend came from? Because they never came out during the day."

"Oh." Yugure nodded. "I see."

"Guys, I like this place." Akarui said dreamily as she danced around on the dewy grass.

"We know." Yugure rolled her eyes.

"No, really, I do." Akarui shrugged. "I just like it."

"Why?" Yoru questioned. "They're vampires. They could do us in whenever they wanted. Do you really wanna take that kind of risk?"

"I don't really _care._" Akarui smirked. "As long as Ruki-san done the killing."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Yoru rolled her eyes. "Please, Akarui, spare me the heartache and don't crush on vampire-bad-ass Ruki."

"Whatever." Akarui bit her lip. "He is damn sexy, though."

Suddenly the lights went off.

Akarui squeaked as she was suddenly engulfed in darkness. She felt a gust of wind and automatically knew her friends had left her out here.

They knew how slow she was, how could they just leave her behind?

She looked around, cautiously.

"Hello?" She muttered.

Her eyes scanned the darkness, trying her best not to show her fear on her face. Besides, vampires can see in the dark, and who knew who was watching.

Suddenly, there was a cold hand on the side of her head, pushing it sideways and exposing the right side of her neck completely. She gasped as she knew fangs hovered only an inch from her skin.

"You should be more careful..." A familiar voice breathed in her ear. "What if I was an enemy vampire?"

She felt relief fall over her as she realized it was Ruki. And then a whole other feeling when she felt his cold lips on her skin, sending chills through her body.

The hand on the side of her head trailed down to her shoulder, down her arm and to her hand.

When their fingers linked she felt something like a shock run through her fingers.

Then he twirled her around to face him, she looked up into his frosted blue eyes, the way they looked so sad as he watched her expression.

"Akarui..." He muttered.

She gulped as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her jaw, and then brought them up to her lips.

She sort of lost control, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He let her, holding her close as well.

She let him sweep her off her feet and jumped a couple stories through her still broken window. She didn't mind the cool wind as they both fell onto the bed.

_Playlist:_

_Over - ClearVeil_

_Ame na Mikaku - Girugamesh_

_For Amelie - Leaves' Eyes_

_Lips Like Morphine - Kill Hannah _

_A Night With You - Electric Valentine_

_Colors of the Heart - UVERworld_

_I Wanna Be A Kennedy - Kill Hannah_

_Broken Like An Angel - Crossfade_

_Angels on the Moon - Thriving Ivory_

_Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer_

_Adalia - Madina Lake_

_Carry (live) - The GazettE_

_Fiction - Kids in the Way_


	5. Chapter 5

1_**Chapter 5**_

_It was like reliving the moment again. _

_Not that she minded _at all_, but it was still a little weird. _

_She had her head laid back on the pillow, Ruki was on top of her. She felt so beautiful, so alive. It was a feeling no one had ever given her before, and she wanted to keep it. It was like making love for the first time all over again. _

_His moans filled her ears as she tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him again as he continued his thrusts. _

_This was amazing..._

_The kiss turned desperate and she knew Ruki was getting hungrier and hungrier by the second, because his grip was beginning to tighten on her side. She pulled her lips from the kiss, catching that same crazed look in his eyes when she looked into the deep, frosted blue orbs. _

"_Ruki..." She whispered, and then pulled his head down to her neck. "Do it."_

_He groaned, trying to pull away, but he was too engulfed in her to refuse._

_Slowly, his fangs retracted, and it seemed like forever until she actually felt the stinging pain of something stabbing through her skin. She cried out at first, only quietly, and then the pain turned into something completely different. She clung to him in desperation, willing him to get just a little bit closer, as close to her as possible. But it seemed she could never get him close enough..._

_Then he was in her mind, unlike usual where she could see his mind, too. In their own little world, it was different. He took her hand, kissed her softly. She sighed as he lead her through the trees, peace engulfing her._

_And then his fangs exited her neck. She groaned, but didn't mind the feeling of this world either. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akarui woke up the next afternoon with the sun peeking through the open window. Secretly, she wondered if anyone had seen what had happened the night before as Ruki stirred beside her. She felt a wave of brightness as she realized what had happened between them, then replaying the dream. Over and ove again.

It was _amazing_. She wished she had thought to be with a vampire before, particularly this vampire. She rolled over, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his cold chest.

Slowly, his eyes opened, revealing those beautiful, amazing silver eyes. His lips were parted as he took in a long breath, blinking and rubbing his eyes groggily. He stared at the ceiling until glancing down at her, twisting to where he held her completely in his arms. He buried his face in her hair as a sudden wave of grief brushed through him.

"Ruki?" She whispered. "Good morning."

" 'Morning." He muttered.

She looked up at him, smiling, then caught that look in his eye.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her expression worried.

"Nothing." He lied, laying his head back down and staring at the wall.

"Bull." She grimaced. "Tell me..."

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She pushed.

"For biting you. For sleeping with you." He groaned. "I've ruined everything...I'm sorry."

"What?" She demanded. "What are you saying, Ruki?"

"It was dangerous." He gulped. "You're human. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let it go this far..."

Her teeth snapped. "Whatever."

She stood up, grabbing a nightdress from her dresser and throwing his cloths at him.

"Akarui-"

"Get dressed." She said, her voice cracking.

He lowered his head, pulling on his boxers, and just as he was putting on his jeans, the door opened.

"Akarui-chan, wake up call-"

Yoru stopped at the sight of Ruki sitting on the unmade bed, getting dressed and Akarui standing there, with only a little nightdress covering very little of her.

"Akarui..." Her eyes went wide. "You...didn't..."

"Yoru, this isn't what it looks like-" Akarui tried to reason, holding her hands up.

"The hell it isn't!" Yoru demanded. "What the hell did you do to her, you bastard?!"

Ruki looked up, his eyes still sad. He shrugged, buttoning his pants. He reached for his shirt, feeling a swift kick to the head.

He fell back, slamming against the wall. His vampire instinct to fight back was failing him.

Yoru struck his shoulder, making him fall to his knees. She kicked him in the head again, forcing him to the ground.

"Yoru!" Akarui tried to grab her friend, but Yoru shoved her back on the bed.

Ruki forced himself to his feet just as Aoi ran into the room. Ruki began fighting back vaguely before Aoi grabbed Yoru's arms, forcing her back. He whirled her around to the wall just as Kai, Yugure, Reita and Uruha burst in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Uruha demanded.

Ruki was laying against the wall, his lip busted and a nasty gash on his arm.

"Bastard! You fucking bastard!" Yoru was trying to escape Aoi's grasp as he pushed her up against the opposite wall.

She scratched at his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose in her neck as he tried to calm her down.

"Yoru, it's okay." He muttered. "Be calm. It's okay."

"No! He freaking slept with her!" Yoru shook her head frantically, blood lust in her eyes.

"Shut up, Yoru!" Akarui demanded as she ran to Ruki, dabbing at his lip with a towel. "I can make my own damn choices!"

"You did _what?_" Kai's eyes were wide as he gazed at Ruki. "What the hell, Ruki? What is wrong with you?"

"Not you, too!" Akarui said. "Get the hell out! Get out!"

"What is the matter with you?" Yoru fell against the wall, breathing heavily, giving up. "What is wrong?"

She pushed Aoi away and then walked out. He spared a long glance at Ruki, a disapproving look that made Ruki feel even more guilty, before following her.

"At least he finally got some action." Reita shrugged.

Uruha smacked him on the arm pushing him out the door.

Yugure was still in shock. Her mouth was ajar before she shook her head, and exited herself.

Kai was the last one.

"Ruki..." Kai muttered, choking. "What have you done?"

Ruki growled before Kai turned, walking out of the room.

Ruki slammed his head against the wall. "Fuck."

"Ruki, are you okay?" Akarui whispered as Kai slammed the door.

"Fine. Perfect." He said, sarcastically.

"Ruki, I'm sorry if Yoru offended you-"

"No." He laughed dryly, shaking his head as he pushed her away and jerked his shirt on. "She was right."

"What do you mean?" Akarui said quietly.

"This-" He pointed to the both of them. "Shouldn't have happened."

Akarui felt tears in her eyes as she stood as he stood.

"So...it was a mistake." She said, almost a whisper.

"That's not what-"

"Screw you, Ruki!" She pushed at his shoulders. "I don't give a fuck whether it meant nothing to you or not! I know it meant _a lot_ to me! So you can tell me however many times you want, that it wasn't supposed to be like this and that I wasn't supposed to feel for you the way I do, but I know it was!"

"Akarui, just stop!" He yelled back.

"No!" She screamed, her tears now spilling over her eyes. "No, I won't! I'll never stop. I'll never give up! Because, damn it, Ruki, I love you!"

He was taken aback at her last sentence.

"Akarui, you can't..." He breathed.

"Yes, I can!" She glared at him.

At that, she turned around, her eyes still pouring tears. She willed herself towards the door, storming away.

Suddenly, a hand was wrapped around her arm. She fought as Ruki turned her around and held her tightly. Finally, she just gave up, holding onto him as tight as she could as she felt his lips press against her hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru sat on her bed, her head in her hands and she shook her head angrily. When Aoi walked in, she was fully prepared to kick him out, but she really just didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Aoi knelt in front of her, catching the tears in her eyes.

"Akarui..." She whispered. "I wasn't there to protect her."

"Protect her?" He asked. "Ruki didn't _rape_ her, Yoru. She wanted to."

"She's fragile." Yoru shook her head. "She'll think she loves him, little does she know it was most likely a one-night stand."

"What do you mean?" Aoi questioned.

"He's a _vampire_, Aoi." She laughed dryly. "No offense, but vamps usually only take what they want and head on off. All they need is blood and sex."

"We do not." Aoi denied, his voice getting darker now. "We're not heartless-"

"Trust me, Aoi." She looked at him, a cold look in her eyes. "I've been there. I know what physical relationships mean to vampires."

"No, you really don't." He stood, making her stand as if to show she wasn't scared of him. "We aren't cold hearted monsters."

"No." She shook her head sharply. "But you're somewhere near that."

"So, we're cold hearted?" Aoi demanded. "When you go around killing each and every vampire you see, whether he has a life or a lover or not, just because he has to drink blood to survive!"

"You kill, Aoi!" She screamed.

"I haven't killed a single person in two hundred years!" He yelled back. "I never kill! So sue me if I think that you happen to kill more people than me!"

She hissed, raising her hand to swiftly smack him across the face.

He caught her hand before pulling her forward and pressing his body to hers.

He growled lowly as he looked deep into her eyes. She gasped as his lips pressed against hers, and his fingers sent chilly shock-waves over her skin. She moaned as his fingers brushed her partially exposed back.

He pulled away, his eyes torn between anger and something completely different.

"We have feelings, too." He whispered.

And then he was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yugure sat, motionless on the front deck. She stared into the cold woods, covered in snow, as she wondered just exactly what had happened in there. She barely noticed when Kai sat beside her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

She swallowed, and then nodded. "As okay as I'll ever be."

"Yugure, I have to tell you something." Kai whispered.

"What?" She looked over at him, catching the regret in his eyes.

"The reason...the reason it's not good to get involved with us, is because..." He sighed. "You're all already promised to someone."

"What?" She held her breath. "Who?"

"Leaders from different clans." He bit his lip. "Yoru is promised to the leader in one of the oldest clans here, Versailles. His name is Kamijo. He's nice. Akarui is promised to the SuG clan's second in command, Yuji. But...you. You're promised to the leader of ClearVeil, the vampire in charge of executions of the court."

"Executions?" She gasped. "The court? Kai...what are you talking about?"

"Saki isn't the nicest vampire out there, and I wish I could somehow put you with someone else...someone better for you..." He looked at the ground, his brows furrowed.

"Kai..." She whispered, touching his hand. "If I had the choice to be with anyone...it would most defiantly be you."

She blushed slightly.

He closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face, and then turning into a mask of remorse.

"I'm sorry..." He shook his head. "Even though I wish I could change things, so that I could have you...I can't. You have to marry Saki. Just like Yoru has to marry Kamijo, and Akarui has to marry Yuji."

She lowered her eyes. "I see. I should tell them. They won't take it well."

"I guess...that would be best." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Yugure."

"No problem." She sighed, rising to her feet. "Yet again, I'm about to freeze. Let's go inside."

He nodded, following closely behind her.

Playlist:

_Maximum Impulse - The GazettE_

_Guren - The GazettE_

_Shiikureta Haru Kawarenu Haru - The GazettE_

_Kasou - The GazettE_

_Kare Uta - The GazettE_

_32 Koukei no Kenjuu - The GazettE_

_Kugetsue - The GazettE_

_Dis - The GazettE_

_Cassis - The GazettE_


	6. Chapter 6

1_**Chapter 6**_

Yoru's jaw dropped and Akarui had tears in her eyes.

"What?" Yoru demanded. "No way. I don't do arranged marriage."

"It's not your choice." Kai said from behind where Yugure sat.

"I don't give a damn." Yoru stood, anger nearly pouring out her ears. "This isn't the olden days, Kai. Women have voices."

"I don't like this just as much as you." Kai shook his head. "But Ousama himself arranged the marriages. They're to good men...for the most part."

"I. Don't. Care!" Yoru screamed.

"Yoru, calm down." Akarui said softly.

"No!" Yoru turned to her. "What about you and Ruki? How are you supposed to be together when _you're married to somebody else?_"

Akarui was taken aback. "I thought you disapproved of us."

Yoru winced at the "us" but kept her point strong.

"I don't _like_ you being with a vampire." Yoru admitted. "But whatever makes you happy is fine with me. But you can't be with him in the first place if you have to marry this Yuji guy!"

Akarui shook her head. "I...I guess I have to."

Akarui stood, her head hung as she walked off.

She walked up the stairs, heading straight for Ruki's room. She knew he was there, she could just _feel_ him.

Softly, she knocked on the door.

He didn't answer, just as expected.

She pushed the door open anyway.

Looking inside the room, she saw one of two things. The first was that this place was a total bachelor pad. Two, was Ruki sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Ruki..." She breathed.

She walked up to him, slowly, as if to test if he was going to yell at her to leave or not. When she got to him, she dropped to her knees in front of him, moving his hands from his face and forcing him to look at her.

She smiled warmly and then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Surprisingly, he hugged her back.

He buried his nose in her neck and took in her sweet scent. He resisted the thirst and just held onto the fact that she was there, now, in his arms. God help him when she had to leave.

"Ruki..." She whispered again. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked as she pulled back to look him in the face.

"Why did you do what you did?" She pressed. "You said it all was a mistake...but there had to be a reason."

He lowered his head, biting his lip. She put a finger under his chin, feeling his smooth skin in her hands as she held his face.

"Tell me."

He hesitated only a moment. "Because I love you. I've always loved you. And even though I'm never able to have you, I will still want you just the same."

She looked at him, confused. "You say that as if this has happened before."

"Once." He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"When?" She pushed, pulling herself closer to him.

"Two hundred years ago." Ruki nodded. "When you used to be the princess."

She laughed. "That sounds so fairy tale, Ruki. You're joking, right?"

"No." He said glumly. "Ousama's your father. Yoru and Yugure were your sisters. Yoru defected from the vampire royal court to kill vampires herself, and starved herself until she herself ended up killing humans. Yugure began surfacing her inner power to try and defeat the...enemy. And you...You liked spending time outside, laughing and running through the gardens. I was with you, sometimes, back when I could stand seeing flowers. We'd go out in the sun...and you looked so beautiful. Framed by all the lilac and wild flowers. We'd sit outside for hours, just talking. I fell in love with you. I was going to tell you. But that same day your father told you that you were promised to Yuji...Just as the others were promised to their men. I took that as a sign it wasn't meant to be...

"But then I saw you again, and I knew I had to keep my distance, or I'd end up screwing everything up. But you wouldn't let me...You're just too...caring to let me avoid you and mope around. And here we are now, after I've had you for one night, I never want to let go. But I have to, because Yuji has always been the right one for you."

Akarui felt tears on her cheeks now. She couldn't believe this, but she did anyways. She believed every single word she said...except a few.

"Whoever this Yuji guy is can go screw himself." She said roughly. "I want to be with you..."

"You have to marry Yuji." Ruki sniffed, as if he was about to cry, too. "If you don't, there will be a major conflict in the clans."

"I don't care." Akarui whispered, putting her hands on his cheeks. "I want you."

She pressed her lips to his, feeling his stone lips mold hers. She crushed her body to his, pushing him back on the bed.

He let her, liking the feel of her soft body against his. She ran her fingers through his blond hair, liking the satin feel beneath her hands. His hands held her hips tightly as she placed either of her legs on a side of him.

She pulled up away from the kiss, jerking his shirt over his head. He fell back, breathing heavily as he looked up at her.

She leaned down to kiss him again, trailing her hands up his abs.

But she paused, slightly, an inch from his lips.

She looked deep into his wintry eyes.

"Ruki...we can't." She lowered her head to his shoulder, listening to his labored breathing. "You'll get in trouble again."

"I don't care." He whispered. "Can I please have you for as long as I can...before you have to go away?"

She bit her lip, holding back the sob building in her chest.

"Of course." She pressed her lips to the hollow of his neck. "You can always have me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru ran upstairs, angry and torn apart. She had just found what she wanted, and it was being taken away from her.

She burst into Aoi's room, not even bothering to knock. He was laying on his bed, half focused on the TV.

"Yoru-" He only sat up before she jumped into his arms.

She knocked him back on the bed, burying her face in his shirt as she bawled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated. "I didn't know, and I'm sorry. I know vampires have feelings. I just didn't want to admit it. I'm so sorry."

"Yoru, it's okay." He whispered, holding her tightly.

"No, it's not." She shook her head. "I knew I cared about you, but I didn't want to admit it because of what I've made myself. I don't care anymore! I just want you!"

She knew she was being dramatic and crazy, but it wasn't like she cared at the moment. She just wanted him to know he meant everything to her.

"I don't want him..." She whispered. "I don't want anyone but you..."

"Shh..." Aoi rocked her back and forth. "Kamijo isn't that bad..."

"He's not you..." She reached up, running her hands through his midnight hair.

"He's a good vampire." Aoi muttered. "He has high status and a good reputation. He's one of the nicest I've ever known. He'll treat you good. He can give you a lot more than I can."

She shook her head violently. "No, no he can't."

"Yoru, please, you don't understand." Aoi caught her face in his hands. "This man can give you the world. I can't. I wish I could, but I just can't. He's what's best for you."

"I don't care!" She pulled his face down to hers, assaulting his lips with her own.

She pressed her tongue against his bottom lip softly, and was happy when he opened his mouth. Their tongues danced together as she held onto him for dear life. Their lips moved against each other, fitting together perfectly. She brought her hand down to place on his chest, pushing him back on the bed.

He tried to stop her, but gave up when she brushed her thumb under his shirt and leaving a trail of fire against his skin.

This is what he wanted...

It always will be...

And he needed to quiet denying it.

There was a loud crash and they pulled away from each other, going into to battle mode and jumping off the bed as the window crashed. They were ready before three winged creatures made their way through.

Yoru pulled a knife out of her boot and lowered into a fighting posture.

"Who the hell are they?" She demanded.

"Angels. Kill them." He said simply before one jumped for him.

Yoru growled when he got a nice slice on the shoulder. She swiped the angel out of the way and kicked another in the head.

Damn them for ruining her moment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shit." Ruki heard the glass shatter and gritted his teeth. "This is going to have to wait."

She groaned. "But we just got started."

Akarui bit her lip as he pulled out of her and grabbed his boxers. Just as he was putting on his jeans, the window busted.

"Damn it!" Ruki grabbed her off the bed and threw her, with only a sheet to cover herself, over by the door. "Get out, Akarui! Head somewhere safe where they can't find you!"

"Ruki-"

"Go!" He demanded.

She tightened her grip on the sheet and didn't even bother with cloths before she ran out of the room and down the hall. She made herself a nice little place in the closet, relaxing against the wall and waiting out the danger. As usual.

God, she felt useless. Yugure and Yoru were probably fighting now. She couldn't do shit.

Because she was human.

Suddenly, she wondered...

What if Ruki turned her? She'd been of some use, then, right? At least she'd be pretty much invincible. Ruki could teach her to fight...

And it'd be just fine.

But, for now, she'd be a good little human and stay away from the mean evil angels.

_Wait._

Angels? What the _hell?_ Weren't angels the _good guys?_ God. Literally, wasn't God supposed to be good? Didn't the angels work for him?

What the hell were they doing attacking the house? What did they want...?

Holy crap, this was confusing...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yugure jumped out the broken window after Kai.

There were at least thirty of them. Reita was ripping them apart easily as Uruha took a minute to get rid of one. She caught Yoru doing a flip out the window, Aoi following closely behind.

Good. They were safe.

She saw Ruki fighting on the edge of one of the windows. She hoped Akarui was okay. She assumed the human had been with him prior to the attack due to his lack of shirt.

"Yugure!" Kai called.

She turned around, snapping out of it just in time to blast the wings off one of the oncoming angels.

She was suddenly back-to-back with Kai, kicking angel ass.

Soon, they had them cut down to three. Reita finished off one, Yoru another, and she cut one in half with a blast of energy.

When it was over, she felt a wave of exhaustion fall over her as she lowered her hands. She half-smiled when Kai caught her, and brought herself to her feet.

Yoru ran for Aoi. He still had that nasty cut on his shoulder and he had been run through with a sword of some kind. She held him up as he drooped a little.

Almost automatically, she sliced her wrist with her knife. She raised it to his lips.

He recoiled, refusing. She pressed it against his lips anyways. And once he'd had a taste, he couldn't stop. He grabbed her wrist, wrapping his mouth around the wound and sucking softly. She bit her lip at the ecstacy of it, resisting the urge to moan.

Ruki rolled his shoulders, before running out of the room and down the hall. He sniffed her out until he found her in a closet, her sheet half fallen down.

He raised an eyebrow, sort of smiling as she grimaced up at him.

"Done?" She asked.

He nodded.

She stood, walking past him and towards the room. She examined the damage, sighing in annoyance.

"Always the window." She muttered.

"We'll fix it later." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and smirking against the skin of her neck.

"Mmmm..." She bit her lip, twisting out of his grip to go close the curtains. "So we shall. Now. I'm not done yet."

She ran to him, laughing as she dropped the sheet and they fell on the bed together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoi looked at Yoru guiltily as she helped him up to her room as the wounds healed.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. "I shouldn't have..."

"Aoi, you know good and well that I made you." She grimaced. "Now, shut it."

He snapped his jaw shut with a smile as she nearly threw him on her bed. He laid there for a second as her blood began to heal him. It took a little longer considering she was a slayer, which sucked and rocked at the same time.

She sat beside him, brushing his hair out of his face.

"You should be more careful." She muttered. "You could really hurt yourself."

"I don't care." He sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Whatever." She laughed. "You're just...insane."

She leaned down, brushing her lips across his cheek softly.

He caught her lips swiftly, grabbing a hold of her and pulling her on top of him. She fell against him, feeling him underneath her hands. She moaned as he pushed the straps of her shirt down to reveal her shoulder, and then replaced it with his lips.

"Aoi..." She gulped. "You...I'm sorry."

She stood, startling him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely shocked.

"Nothing, I..." She sighed. "My slayer instincts are still hovering from the battle. I'm sorry. I can't do this right now."

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Why? Because I'm a vampire?"

She looked down guiltily.

"Fine." He said stiffly.

She turned away, walking out of the room slowly. She felt horrible.

Once in the hall, she paused.

She could hear Ruki and Akarui going at it in his room. She resisted the urge to gag and turned right back around.

Aoi was laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

She crawled up next to him, curling up by his side.

"Aoi...Sorry..." She whispered. "I'm horrible. I'm really, really sorry."

"That's fine." He smiled softly. "As long as you're here, I'm fine."

_Playlist: _

_Hanauta - DuelJewel_

_Satsuki - Kagrra _

_Maple Buns - AOI!!!_

_Lost In Thought... - Phantasmagoria_

_How I Could I Could Just Kill A Man - Charlotte Sometimes_

_Cassis - The GazettE_

_My Lover - Younha_

_Senor, Senora, Senorita - Miyavi_

_Lucky - Jason Mraz_

_IceRomancer - Sadie_

_Gomen Nasai - Aicle_

_Turning Japanese - The Vapors_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Ow!"

Akarui cried out as Yoru tried to tie her corset.

"Corset's aren't made to be comfortable!" Yoru yelled back.

"Guys, please don't kill each other." Yugure suggested. "You'll mess up your hair."

Akarui had her soft red hair partially pulled up with her shoulder-length bangs hanging down in her face. She had little silver ornaments hanging in her hair. She wore a beautiful diamond necklace that covered her collarbone. She had on her strapless corseted white dress with a flowing, ruffling skirt. (Picture in Akarui's dress album) She had on light, natural looking makeup and a little lip gloss.

Yoru had her long black hair pulled into a pony-tail on the top of her head, and it still hung down past her waist. She also had on a little silver tiara that Yugure had insisted on that matched her white dress. It was surely expensive, which compelled her to give Aoi a good talking to when she saw him downstairs. It fit her well with flowing skirts that reached the ground.

Yugure's dress was sort of peach colored, but matched her hair perfectly . It was strapless with a corset top that showed off her chest a little more than nessicary, but Yoru had insisted she wear it. Her short brown hair had been turned long, pulled up on top of her head with extension curls hanging down the left side of her head with dangling diamond earrings.

"I wasn't suggesting a fight." Akarui stuck her tongue out at her.

"You'd lose anyways." Yoru snorted.

"Are we ready?" Yugure stood from the vanity, smiling.

"Hai." Yoru grinned. "Knock 'em dead, ladies."

"Plan to." Akarui smirked.

Each of the girls walked out of the room and down the hall. Yoru sensed three male vampires waiting at the bottom of the steps. She bit her lip at Yugure, who also noticed.

They descended down the stairs, most defiantly elegant in their ball gowns.

A corner of Yoru's mouth twitched when she saw Aoi's eyes go wide once he got the sight of her. She stepped down, and he immediantly offered her his hand.

Yugure blushed when Kai stared at her. She stepped down, placing her hand in his, smiling.

Akarui snickered as Ruki's jaw dropped. She did a little twirl when she reached the bottom, narrowly escaping humiliation when she almost lost her balance. Ruki put his arm around her waist and she blushed when he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Shall we, ladies?" Aoi muttered, smiling at Yoru.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akarui gulped when she saw the huge crowd at the ball. With all it's golden light and beauty, the vampires and werewolves certainly looked intimidating.

It was beautiful, though. With elegant chandeliers and crystal glowing with the soft yellow of riches.

Once they stepped up to the stairs, the speaking automatically stopped, and the room was silent, setting the girls in unease. Akarui was the least comfortable, a slow blush covering her face as she walked forward. She held Ruki's arm steadily as she concentrated on not falling.

She could of swore she heard him laugh a little as he read her thoughts.

Suddenly, she lost her footing and she fell forward a little. She sighed in relief as Ruki caught her, the amusement clear on his face. Yoru turned her head, laughing at her friend.

Akarui resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her.

Once they reached the bottom, the chatter started up again and people began to move.

The girls sighed in relief.

"Oh my, God." Yoru did deep breathing exercises. "Not only can I not breath in this corset, but that kind of made me want to pass out. Why were they staring at us?"

"Because you're royalty."

The girls turned as three _very _handsome men approached. The one who spoke had long, wavy brown hair and silver-like eyes. His lips were perfect and seductive, his posture screaming noble.

Beside him was a man with sort of burgundy-purple hair and pretty green eyes. And then a man with dark eyes and short blond hair.

They were certainly all dressed for the occasion.

"Forgive me." The man who spoke before said. "I am Kamijo. This is Saki and Yuji. I very much doubt your remember us."

"These are the men you'll be marrying." Kai said clearly, pushing back the jealousy in his voice.

"Oh." Yugure nodded, bowing her head. "I am Yugure, this is Yoru and Akarui. We are pleased to meet you yet again."

Yoru gulped, a little uneasy. She felt better when Aoi took her hand behind her back.

"I'm sorry, but...may I have this dance?" Kamijo smiled sweetly to Yoru.

She pursed her lips, looking back at Aoi. He nodded forward resentfully.

"Yes." She nodded stiffly.

She took Kamijo's cold hand, glancing over her shoulder once again before being lead away.

"And may I?" Saki smirked at Yugure and she nodded as well, taking his hand.

Yuji smiled warmly at Akarui. She sort of grinned back, but she wasn't sure she held up very long. He offered his hand and she slowly took it. She felt Ruki's hand in hers pull away. She wanted to reach for it, even looking back over his shoulder at the desperate look in his eyes. She felt a little glassy eyed as she was lead onto the dance floor.

Staring after them, each of them held their own thoughts. Mainly about how jealous they were...

Aoi swallowed hard, staring at the way Yoru was being lead gracefully to the classical music. She tried to smile and speak properly, but her eyes always wandered his way.

Yugure was mainly listening to Saki speak, probably explaining about one of his jobs or something, like he always did. Kai's teeth grinded as he remembered how Saki was. An arrogant, dark leader of the executioner clan that only cared about his job. He wouldn't treat Yugure right...not like Kai could.

Ruki bit his lip as Yuji was being insanely nice to Akarui, making small talk. He could read the mind of the vampire, and wasn't liking the thoughts about being unable to wait until this girl was completely his by the bond of marriage. He couldn't stand the looks he gave her, the ones that admired how beautiful she looked in her dress, with her bangs falling around her face and punctuating her eyes.

"Did it happen again?"

All three of the men turned to the voice, startled. When they realized who it was, they bowed low before standing up completely straight.

"Ousama, how nice to see you." Kai tried to smile.

"Kai, honestly." Ousama laughed. "It's not like I avoid you. Now, would you three be so kind as to answer my question?"

"What question, Ousama?" Aoi asked.

"Did it happen again?" He repeated, motioning to the dance floor. "Did you fall for my daughters _again?" _

They all looked purely guilty, diverting their eyes.

"Thought so." Ousama sighed.

"We're sorry, Ousama." Kai muttered. "We tried not to."

"Ah, it's very hard not to fall for such beautiful ladies as those." Ousama gazed at the three girls. "It's so good to see them like this again. But...they don't seem too happy."

"They are happy, sir." Ruki assured him.

"Not completely." Ousama grinned down at Ruki. "I imagine they never will until they can have you."

"Sir, we-"

"If I could change things, I would." Ousama looked off somewhere in the distance. "But I have made my promise, and a king never breaks his word. I am sorry."

"Seiichi!"

Yoru had been led off the dance floor by Kamijo, who was smiling radiantly at her as if she was sent from the heavens. She ran towards Ousama and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ah, I seem to be the king of these parts." Seiichi smiled smugly.

"Huh?" Yoru asked.

"Yoru, this is Ousama." Aoi nodded to her, as if willing her to understand. "Your father..."

"_Huh?_" Yoru gasped. "You? And. Ousama? Seiichi? Oh, my God! You!"

"Right..." Ousama shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Yoru."

"Whatever." She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"Well, we have to go straighten things out with the Alice Nine pack." Kai inched away as Yugure and Akarui were led off the dance floor.

"Right." Ruki nodded stiffly.

They all turned away, leaving instantly.

"And I must mingle." Ousama faked a gag and then walked off.

Kamijo lead Yoru to the side, both of them speaking in soft tones. She came to find that he was actually interesting, being one of the first vampires ever made.

Yugure only had to stand there as Saki talked on and on about his work. She never thought an executioner would be so happy about his job...

Akarui did her best not to look over at where Ruki was walking away as Yuji took both of her hands and stared into her eyes.

"You know, you really are beautiful." Yuji tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grinned. "I hope you're okay with this whole arranged marriage thing. I mean, I don't mind. But you seem a little distant."

She was barely paying any attention. "No, it's fine. I have to do what's right for myself and my...um, sisters."

"Yes." Yuji agreed.

Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. He was enjoying the sweet scent of her human blood before his smile wavered. There was a spot on her neck...that was...

"Who bit you?" He demanded, pulling back.

"What?" She looked a bit confused.

"Who bit you, Akarui?" Yuji repeated. "I can smell the bite on your skin! Who bit you?"

She suddenly got it, almost panicking.

"Um...I don't..." She studdered.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her off while his eyes looked around for the three that brought her here. He saw them, talking with Shou beside the wall.

"Hey!" Yuji jerked Kai's shoulder back and Akarui was surprised when Kai growled.

"Is there a problem?" Aoi stood between them, glaring down at Yuji.

"Who bit her?" Yuji demanded.

"What?" Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody bit her." Ruki said quickly.

"I can smell it!" Yuji argued, drawing attention. "Which one of you bit her?"

Aoi and Kai did a good job not glancing over at Ruki, who had a low growl about to rise out of his throat.

"I know one of you knows." Yuji stepped up, angry now. "Tell me!"

Ruki was about to swipe at him, but Akarui stepped between them, automatically knowing what to do.

"I know who bit me!" She pushed Yuji's shoulders back gently. "It wasn't any of them. It was...a rouge vampire. It was just an accident before they picked me up. Yeah...it was the night before they came to get us. Just a newborn vampire that was blood thristy. Yoru-chan saved me."

She was surprised he bought it after her lame story.

"Oh." Yuji nodded, a scowl still on his face. "Do you remember who?"

"Uhh...his name was...was...Didi....Hanabi." She struggled for a lie.

"Didi...Hanabi?" Yuji raised an eyebrow, his suspision growing.

"Actually, you know, I don't remember who it was." She laughed dryly. "So, can we just forget about this? I'm here, I'm okay..."

He sighed. "Of course. But I'll find the vampire that bit you, and I'll kill him."

She stiffened only slightly. She wanted to turn around and grab Ruki and have him tell her everything would be okay.

But she couldn't.

"Right." She nodded.

When Yuji turned back, Akarui looked over her shoulder to see Ruki's back as he walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoi stood to the sides of the party, next to the window. He sipped the blood in his cup as he zoned out. He yawned and there was a sudden breeze. He opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he looked around, but only seeing conversing vampires and werewolves.

He shrugged it off, scratching the back of his head.

"Aoi!"

He froze as someone stage whispered his name. He looked around, looking for whoever it was.

"Aoi, quit looking around!" It whispered again. "You look like an idiot."

He grimaced. He knew that voice.

"Yoru..." He tried to grin as he continued watching the party.

"Behind the curtain to your left." She snickered. "Can we _please_ go home?"

"What? No." Aoi muttered, almost without moving his lips. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kamijo?"

"I escaped." She whispered back. "All he talks about is...old stuff. It's creepy. Can we _please, please, please _go home?"

"No." Aoi refused again.

He glanced over his shoulder at the curtain, glaring at it.

"Aoi, come on." She muttered.

He looked back, catching Ousama walking towards him, examining him as if he had gone insane.

"Please, please, please, please-ow!" She stopped when he elbowed the curtain inconspicuously.

"Ousama! Hello!" Aoi said exaggeratedly.

She got the message.

"You okay, Aoi?" Ousama glanced around. "You're talking to yourself."

"Oh, that? Nah." He waved a hand. "I'm okay. Just singing along to the song in my head."

Ousama resisted a laugh at that comment.

Yoru snickered against her hand.

That laugh cost her the only balance she maintained. She felt her foot twist in her dress and as she tried to untangle it, she fell to the side, out of the curtain, and right on top of Aoi.

They both fell to the ground, Aoi cushioning most of her fall.

"Yoru!" Ousama smiled brightly. "Hey there! What exactly were you doing behind that curtain...?"

"Um..." She glanced around, still on top of Aoi. "I was...um...yeah...fixing my shoe! And I lost my balance. Darn."

She snapped, jumping up off Aoi and running off.

"Funny how she comes to you, Aoi." Ousama smiled at Aoi as he brought himself to his feet. "Two other guys that she could trust not to tattle on her escapism. And yet...you're the one she chooses. It's like you're her guardian."

Aoi scratched the back of his head as Ousama turned away.

_Playlist: _

_The Revenent Choir - Versailles_

_Love, Scream, Party - SuG_

_Wife - The GazettE_

_Bell The Cat - LM.C_

_Innocent Teens - Vidoll_

_Glamorous Sky - Girugamesh_

_Judea - Exist Trace_

_Rose - Anna Tsuchiya_

_Satsuki - Kagrra_

_The Wailing Wall - ScReW_

_Kiss Kiss xxx - Michi_

_The Dropping Sky - ClearVeil_

_Over - ClearVeil_

_Tokyo Drift - Teriyaki Boys_

_The Social Riot Machines - The GazettE_

_Ukigumo - Kazoku_

_TRUTH - DaizyStripper_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Still at the Mirror Ball, Yugure wondered if Saki would ever shut up. Everytime she started to speak, he'd cut her off and continue on about something else related to ripping apart people and the skill it takes to kill a vampire. Which she really did not want to know.

She held back the sigh of relief when he paused.

"I'll be right back." He sort-of-smile at her, touching her arm. "I'll go get you something to drink."

And at that, he turned away. She watched him walk away for a second, falling back against the wall to try and maintain her sanity.

She looked around the party, at the elegent people dancing and laughing, chattering about. She sighed as she realized this seemed just a little too familiar to her.

In the crowd, she caught a recognizable face. She watched as Kai turned slightly, looking at her over his shoulder. She smiled at him, waving as his lips turned slightly into a grin. She loved his little dimples, they were so cute.

She started towards him, but someone caught her arm. She bit her lip as she looked back to where Saki was holding out a drink for her. She tried to find Kai again in the crowd, but he was gone.

So, she turned back to Saki, took the drink and listened as he went on and on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru was still talking to Kamijo. Aoi could see them from the wall. She looked...mildly pleased. He looked away as Kamijo sort of looked at him, sensing his eyes on them.

Damn him.

Ruki was beside him, with his head back against the wall as he watched the ceiling. He was miserable.

"She still with him?" Aoi asked as Kai walked up with his hands in his pockets.

Kai nodded soleumly.

"You'd think they thought they could keep them to thierselves all night." Ruki grumbled.

"They are sort of engaged." Kai pointed out.

"And she's sort of the love of my life." Ruki scowled at Kai, and the brown-haired vampire just shrugged.

"You know, Ruki, you aren't the only one here that's being torn to peices." Aoi grimaced at the shorter man. "You can quit being such an ass."

"I can be an ass if I want." Ruki crossed his arms like a child.

"No, you-"

Aoi was cut off by the sound of crashing glass.

The shards fell from the large windows near the ceiling, and wings began to make thierselves visible as every single person in the room went into battle mode.

Kamijo pushed Yoru behind him as his fangs became visible. She kicked off her shoes, grabbing a knife out of her corset that she had barely been able to keep in there. She threw the heeled shoe at an oncoming attacker, watching 3 inches of the heel going straight through his forehead.

Aoi ran for her. He knew Kamijo could protect her, but he also knew that she most definatly wasn't going to be able to fight in that dress. He growled when an angel jumped right in front of him, and began to fight.

Yuji was trying his best to keep the approaching angels away from Akarui. She was looking around desperately, and then she saw the angel about to attack Yuji from behind.

Coward.

She reached under her skirt and pulled out the knife Yoru had given her for defense.

She swung her arm at just the right time, feeling it slice straight through the angels neck as it fell to the floor.

She gasped when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Ruki?" She whispered.

"Hold on." His voice demanded as he swung her onto his back.

She held on tightly to his neck as he ran top-speed - which is pretty freaking fast for a vampire - towards the exit.

Kai was by Yugure instantly. A fearsome growl ripped from his throat as she was trying her very best to put out an attacking angel as it began to run straight through her defenses. He caught it's foot as it was about to kick her in the head, broke it's ankle, and slammed it straight through the wall.

He turned to Yugure, and glared at where Saki was taking his own sweet time finishing off a weak angel. He rolled his eyes, catching Yugure's arm and twisting her around to his back.

And then he was gone.

Yoru was beginning to find that the dress she wore was very constricting when it came to fighting. She sensed Kamijo behind her, ripping apart angels like they were bubble wrap. She gulped as two came at her at the same time.

She threw her remaining bloody shoe at one and threw her knife through the others skull...which left her defenseless.

Just as she realized this, she felt a blade at her throat.

Yoru froze.

She sensed a female angel, saw her long blond hair. She was the same height as her and a few pounds heavier. Her blade was soaked with vampire blood and she had werewolf blood splattered on her face.

"Yoru, I presume?" Her hissing voice asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoi saw Ayumi holding a knife to Yoru's throat and screamed in frustration, even though it was barely noticable with all the commotion.

He ran for her, but Ayumi sensed him and brought to knife from Yoru's throat to his before he could funny reach her.

It had worked.

Sort of.

Ayumi knew his plan before he could grab Yoru and run for it. She swiped him away and stabbed Yoru in the ribs before he could stand back up. He reached for Yoru as Ayumi threw her to the ground.  
Yoru was gasping for air, thinking that the chick had probably punctured one of her lungs. She couldn't breath, but she was glad the hole was on the opposite side of her chest than her heart.

She looked up just as Kamijo kicked Ayumi so hard in the side that she heard ribs cracking, before Ayumi was thrown a thousand feet across the room, hitting a few stray angels on her way.

"Get her out of here!" Kamijo yelled to Aoi, but it wasn't needed.

Aoi already had Yoru in his arms and was running, as fast as possible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kai!"

Aoi yelled as soon as he got in the house.

Akarui and Yugure were already on the couch, trying to straighten out what had just happened in thier heads. Ruki had his arms around Akarui and Kai's hands were on Yugure's shoulders.

"Kai, damn it!" Aoi yelled again.

Kai's head jerked to them just as Yoru's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Uruha and Reita helped get Yoru to the couch. Aoi's shirt was covered with her blood. Yoru's dress was ruined with red stains.

Kai pushed Reita to the side and put his hands over Yoru's wound, a warm glow surrounding his palms. Slowly, her wound began to heal.

When he was done, Aoi knelt beside her, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Ugh..." Yoru's eyes fluttered open. "Bitch gonna die..."

She slowly sat up, bringing her free hand to her forehead.

"_What?_" Akarui laughed through the tears that had begun to fall at the sight of her friends health.

"Who the _hell_ was that chick?" Yoru demanded. "I'm gonna kill her. Talk about foul play."

Aoi chuckled, sniffing a little. Yoru looked down at him, smiling.

"You're okay!" She threw her arms around him before pulling back and placing her lips on his.

When she pulled back, she looked down between them. "Oh, dear. I guess I should change."

"Me, too." Aoi stood, helping her to her feet.

"I may not be covered in blood, but damn it, I am getting out of this corset!" Akarui exclaimed, grabbing Ruki's hand. "And you're gonna help."

He snickered and she threw a look over her shoulder.

"Not that way." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one that insisted." He shrugged.

She lead him up the steps, into her room which had just been repaired a day before.

She lifted her half-fallen hair and pointed at the ties on her back.

"Now." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Ruki shut the door and went to work untying her corset.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to get it untied.

"Damn, how do you breathe in this thing?" He asked.

"I don't." Akarui said flatly.

He got half of it undone before he got fed up with it.

"How do you girls wear these things?" He shouted before bringing his fangs down and slicing the ribbon-tie open.

She sighed in relief, finally able to breathe, as she held up the rest of her dress, much to Ruki's distaste.

She brought out a nice red and black, elvish dress.

"Like this one?" She asked Ruki.

He made a pained expression. "Yes..."

She rolled her eyes, throwing the red dress on a nearby chair. She dropped her dress and opened her arms.

"Men..." She rolled her eyes as he bit at her neck and threw her onto the bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru sat in her room later that night. She was wearing a deep blue Rennaissance dress as she sat on her bed, letting it pool around her.

She stared out the window, into the night.

She thought about what had happened at the Mirror Ball. She thought about Kamijo.

He was nice, yes, but he just wasn't...right.

No.

He wasn't Aoi. That was the problem.

She brought her knees up, resting her chin on them as a few tears began to fall down her face.

She didn't want to get married to a total stranger. She didn't want to get married to anyone other than Aoi.

Married...

She wondered what it was going to be like. Kamijo was pretty old fashioned. She'd probably never be able to have any fun. Or make her own choices. Or dress the way she liked.

She would just have to abide by his rules. And that was that.

She _hated_ rules.

A soft knock on the door had her burying her head in the fabric of her dress.

"Go away!" Her muffled voice called.

Of course, the door opened anyways.

"I said go away!" She yelled again.

She sensed Aoi close the door, and then walk over to her, touching her shoulder. She threw a hand back to slap him, but he caught it. He pulled her up to where she would look at him. His free hand wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking into her glassy eyes.

"I don't...want to..." She shook her head. "I don't want to marry him."

"Yoru..." Aoi hugged her, holding her close. "Kamijo is best for you. He's a good man. The best thing for you to do is go with him."

"I don't care." She shook her head.

"Why are you so afraid of being with a vampire?" Aoi asked.

"You think that's what this is about?" She demanded, pulling away from him. "That is a far cry from the real reason I don't want to be with him!"

"Then, why, Yoru?" Aoi catechized. "Why are you so bent on refusing the life of luxury?"

She shook her head, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him hard.

"Because!" She yelled. "I don't mind being with a vampire, because I've come to an agreement with myself that I honestly don't care anymore. I don't want to be with him, because I want to be with you!"

Aoi was taken aback. He looked away guiltily.

"Yoru, I..." He sighed. "I can't do for you what he can."

"I do not care!" She said stiffly, glaring now. "Do you not get it, Aoi? After all this. Everything I've had to endure. You're still the only one I can ever trust, other than Akarui and Yugure. You're my only safe harbor. I love you."

He bit his lip, refusing the tears. He took a steadying breath, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

"I've waited two hundred years to hear you say that." He muttered.

She smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. She leaned forward, slowly pressing her lips against his. He drifted closer to her, putting his hands on her hips as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

This time, she didn't feel anything wrong with him pushing her back on the bed.

_Playlist: _

_Seasons' Call - Hyde_

_SCREAM - Glay & Exile_

_Screaming Infidelities - Dashboard Confessional_

_Scheat - SuG_

_Sherry - Hime Ichigo_

_Again - Yui_

_Aho Matsuri - Miyavi_

_SMILE - ClearVeil_

_Change (In The House of Flies) - Deftones_

_Mirror Ball - Alice Nine_

_Regret - The GazettE_

_Yura Yura - Hearts Grow_

_Wind - Akeboshi_

_Ruder - The GazettE_

_SuperHero - Miyavi_

_Colors of the Heart - UVERworld_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Yoru woke up to Aoi playing with her hair. She lay in his arms, as he looked steadily down on her. She yawned, stretching and almost hitting him in the face, making him laugh.

"Good morning." She laid her body over his.

"Good morning." He leaded down, kissing her head.

She smiled up at him before reaching up to twirl a semi-long lock of his dark hair around her finger. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up to where he could kiss her softly before she laid her head on his shoulder.

She sighed happily.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" She nuzzled her nose in his neck.

"You know we can't..." Aoi said gloomily.

She frowned, remembering Kamijo. He wouldn't be too happy if he knew about this. All the more reason to hold on as tight as she could for as long as possible.

"I love you." She told him. "Whatever happens, whenever it happens, just know that I will _never_ stop loving you."

He grinned. "At least you'll admit it now."

She looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, before, a long, long time ago, you'd have nothing to do with me." He smirked up at the ceiling. "Because you knew how I felt, and you knew how you felt. And you refused to accept it. Because I was, and still am, a vampire."

She shook her head. "That's probably because I was stupider back then. And I very much doubt you saved my life back in those days."

He chuckled. "Actually, I saved you a few times. You always tried to kill me afterwards..."

She groaned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He kissed her hair. "We better get up and go downstairs before they suspect something."

"Who cares about them?" She asked, leaning up to kiss his nose. "Let's just stay here _all _day."

He shook his head. "No. Up."

"Aww..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking into the living room, Yoru knew that somehow, Uruha and Reita were going to ruin this lovely day. It was like, a weird psychic thing. She just _knew._

And she was right.

Uruha and Reita were sitting on the couch, wrapped in each other and watching TV. Akarui was beside them with Ruki. Kai and Yugure were MIA.

Automatically, as if clockwork, Reita noticed when she walked into the room, Aoi closely behind.

"Well, well, well." Reita smirked. "Look who's up!"

Uruha chuckled. "Bet you guys had fun last night. What with all that _noise._"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yoru crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Reita snickered. "So, some other girl was screaming '_Aoi! Aoi!'_ "

He exaggerated a bit on the sexual tone.

Aoi growled at him, but it didn't phase the two vampires.

"Wait, what?" Akarui asked, looking up at Yoru. "You slept with him?"

"So what if I did?" Yoru still scowled at Uruha and Reita.

"So you can do it and I can't?" Akarui demanded, pushing herself out of Ruki's arms and to her feet.

"Hey, don't be yelling at me!" Yoru demanded. "At least I waited!"

"Oh, yeah, right!" Akarui threw her hands up. "Long freaking wait! You probably just slept with him to piss Kamijo off!"

"What? No I did not!" Yoru glared at Akarui. "Stupid _human!_"

Akarui hissed before pushing Yoru's shoulders, but the slayer caught her forearm, twisting her around and kicking her to the ground. Ruki jumped in front of her, stopping her from advancing just as much as Aoi's arms around her.

"You bitch!" Akarui tried to get past Ruki, but was unsuccessful. "Stupid slayer _bitch!_"

"Human whore!" Yoru yelled back.

"Calm down!" Aoi told Yoru as she attempted to get out of his grasp.

"No! I won't freaking calm down!" Yoru screamed. "Dumbass one and dumbass two have ruined my mood!"

Suddenly, Akarui was giggling uncontrollably. She put a hand over her mouth as she gave up on trying to claw through Ruki. She fell to the ground, still giggling like an idiot.

Yoru raised an eyebrow, ceasing her own struggling.

And then she was giggling.

The both of them were snickering like retarded school girls as the guys looked at them like they had lost all sanity.

"That...that ryhmed!" Akarui exclaimed, making Ruki roll his eyes.

"They're just plain stupid!" Uruha said.

"Yoru...Yoru-chan..." Akarui slowed her giggle-process. "I still don't understand why you get to and I can't."

"Neither of you are _supposed_ to." Reita stated.

They turned, glaring at the two of them.

"You know, you can both shut up." Akarui snapped.

"Well, we're just sayin'." Uruha shrugged. "Neither of you are ever going to be happy. Because you'll be leaving soon. And you might never see Ruki and Aoi again."

The girls' teeth snapped. Akarui stood, stomping off down the hall. Yoru shook her head before sauntering herself up to her room.

"Good fucking job!" Ruki exclaimed.

Uruha nearly missed the vase that Ruki threw, but Reita didn't. He shook the glass out of his hair.

"Next time," Aoi snarled. "Keep your fucking mouth shut."

The both of them turned to go to thier women.

"Now I have to go clean up your God damn mess!" Ruki called from down the hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akarui walked through the path in the gardens, then ran through the arc of roses. She held up her skirts before sprinting to the bench at the end and collapsing.

Uruha was right. She'd have to leave. And she would never see Ruki again...

She cried. Tears poured down her face and she wiped them with her belled sleeves before giving up and just laying down and sobbing.

She didn't want to leave him.

She wanted him forever and ever.

"Akarui!"

His voice just made her cry more. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was so weak and human. It was horrible.

He approached the bench quickly, internally swearing to gut Uruha later for making her cry like this. He put his arms around her, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"Ruki..." She whispered. "I don't want to go....I can't leave you..."

"Akarui, you have to." He rocked her, kissing her forehead as she cried.

"But I don't want to!" She objected. "Isn't there some way I can stay with you?"

"No, baby." Ruki looked extremely sad, and torn as she looked up at him with those broken eyes. "You have to go with him. He'll take care of you, and treat you right. I promise."

"But I...I don't want him!" She shook her head violently. "I found something amazing and I'm selfish! I'm too damn greedy to let you go now!"

Ruki sighed, leaning down and kissing her softly.

She clung to him, deepening the kiss and pressing her body to his. It made him want her even more than he did, which he used to think was impossible.

"Ruki..." She whispered as she pulled back a little. "Please...I'll do anything...I just want to stay with you."

"You can't..." He shook his head slowly.

"I don't want him, though!" She pleaded. "I want you!"

Ruki's eyes suddenly went wide, and for a second she thought she had gotten to him. And then the voice made her think otherwise...

"What's going on here?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru laid on her bed, sobbing into the covers that only hours before she had made love with the most amazing man in the world. And now, she was crying. Because she knew she couldn't keep him.

She knew when Aoi walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked up to the side of the bed and sat down beside her. He ran his hand along her back as she brought herself into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around him.

"Aoi..." She sobbed.

"Don't listen to Uruha." He said softly. "He's stupid and emotionless and self-centered. Besides, Kamijo will be good to you. You won't have to worry about me."

Her teeth snapped.

"So....Last night meant nothing?" She whispered.

He bit his lip, shaking his head. "No. No, it meant everything."

She sniffed. "Well, then why are you going to ship me off to some old rich vampire like I was just extra baggage?"

"Yoru, you don't understand." He shook his head.

"What don't I understand?" She demanded. "Tell me."

"This can't be stopped." He grabbed her hand. "I can't stop loving you. Just like we can't stop the fact that you're going to have to marry a completly different person."

She sobbed again, grabbing his neck and burying her face in his shirt.

"I don't want to..." She sounded desperate.

"Kamijo is what's best for you." Aoi let out a shakey breath. "He can give you so much more than I can."

Yoru shook her head violently. "No. You keep on saying he can give me more. But, you're....you're wrong. Because he could give me the whole world, the whole universe and more. But he could still never give me you."

Aoi felt his heart break, and he suddenly felt the weight of the shattered peices on his chest as he just let go. He dropped his head to her shoulder and cried. He couldn't help it. He didn't care if it meant he was weak, it was pointless. Because he couldn't hold in the pain of having to let her go. Not again.

She held him close, crying herself.

Then, suddenly, the door opened, making them freeze.

The soft, sympathetic voice reached thier ears.

"But I can."

_Playlist: _

_Rainbows - Alice Nine_

_White Flag - Dido_

_Silly God Disco - The GazettE_

_Kimi Ni Negai Wo - Miyavi_

_Ouka Ranman - Kagrra_

_Shadow VI II I - The GazettE_

_Like You - Evanescence_

_Tonight, Tonight, Tonight - Beat Crusaders_

_Genosense - Lolita23q_

_Decieved Mad Pain - Girugamesh_

_Chizuru - The GazettE_

_Taion - The GazettE_

_Colors - Crossfade_

_Kaleidoscope - D'espairsRay_

_Still Doll - Kanon Wakashima_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"I knew it." Yuji glared at Ruki, anger bubbling up inside him.

"Yuji-san, I can explain-" Ruki tried.

"Silence." Yuji looked away, his eyes clouded with distaste. "Akarui must come with me. We will be wed soon."

"Yuji-san, please, you have to understand-" Akarui begged, getting on her knees.

"No." Yuji snapped. "Come."

"Can I at least say good-bye to my sisters?" Akarui sobbed.

"You can see them later." Yuji said in a low voice.

"Please...please...Yuji..." She pleaded, tears on her face.

Ruki was about to touch her shoulder, but Yuji was suddenly there to smack his hand away. Ruki jumped up, growling and snarling in Yuji's face.

Akarui tried to stand as Yuji hit Ruki in the chest and threw him back against a tree. She tried to catch Yuji before he could advance. She tried not to cry as he hit him over and over again.

But, then again, trying never got anyone anywhere.

"Yuji!" She screamed, jerking on his shirt to get him away from Ruki. "Yuji! Please! Stop this!"

Yuji jerked back, knocking her down. He looked down at her guiltily and then helped her up, just as Ruki sunk down to the ground, bleeding.

"Ruki..." She whispered.

Ruki swallowed hard as his silver eyes slowly closed. "Akarui..."

"Ruki!" She cried, reaching for him.

But Yuji was there.

He pulled her up into his arms and they disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kamijo, I'm so sorry." Yoru said brokenly. "I...never meant for you to find out."

"Yoru, love, it's okay." He half smiled. "I still wish you would've told me."

"I..." She wiped her eyes and stood, trying to look at least a little strong. "I know I should've. But I didn't. Because I was afraid you would be angry-"

"Yoru, please." Kamijo placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not angry. I feel guilty. I've caused you two so much pain. You must know that I never meant for it to be that way."

She bit her lip.

"Dear, I always intended to give you a choice." Kamijo smiled. "I thought Aoi had told you, but maybe he's too selfless for that. It is true that being part of the Versailles clan would certainly be good for you, but not nessicarily better. Never would I force upon you something you don't want, Yoru. If you don't wish to marry me, you certainly don't have to."

Yoru froze as she suddenly realized the meaning of his words.

"If you wish to stay here, with Aoi-san, I won't stop you." Kamijo continued. "And if you do, there will never be any hard feelings. I have no bone to pick with The GazettE clan, I promise you this. In fact, if you wish to stay, my clan will always stand behind yours. We will make sure you and your friends are protected."

"Oh..." Yoru felt like crying again.

She threw her arms around Kamijo, hugging him tightly. He sort of froze for a second, and then he smiled softly, hugging her back.

"You'd really do that for me?" Yoru whispered.

"Always." Kamijo said.

"Thank you...thank you so much, Kamijo..." She kissed his cheek, then stepped back. "If you don't mind, then, I wish to stay here."

"Yoru." Aoi shook his head. "No, you have to go with him."

"Aoi, I'm staying with you." She said sternly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he's the better choice?" Aoi pleaded. "Please, if you stay here, you're constantly in danger. The Versailles household has maximum security and noble vampires to protect it. Please. Please. I want you to be safe."

"No." Yoru said through gritted teeth.

"Yoru..." Aoi ran a hand over his face. "You know I want to be with you. But I can't be with you if you're dead!"

"I can protect myself." Yoru said softly. "I don't need people _worrying_ about me all the time! Let me stay!"

"I'm not stopping you from staying." Aoi said stiffly. "I'm just trying to get you to see that you're safer with Kamijo."

"Aoi." Kamijo touched the other vampires shoulder. "I think you're wrong. You see, our security lacks one thing. They wouldn't die for her. I certainly would, but the rest of my clan wouldn't. You are the greatest protection she could ever ask for."

"Yeah! What he said!" Yoru blurted out, making Kamijo smirk.

Aoi sighed, shaking his head. "You have a point."

"It's settled then!" Kamijo clapped his hands. "I shall see you soon, neh?"

"Of course." Yoru hugged him tightly. "Thank you, again, Kamijo."

"You're very welcome." He kissed her forehead softly. "Sayonara."

"Hey." She said as he turned away. "Friends?"

"I'll take what I can get." He smiled over his shoulder. "Friends."

And then he was gone.

Yoru turned back to Aoi and smacked him nice and hard across the face.

"Ow!" Aoi held his hand to his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"For acting like you didn't want me to stay!" She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Sorry I smacked you."

"Sorry I acted stupidly." He half-smiled.

"Can you kiss me now?" She grinned.

"Yep."

He swept her off her feet into the sweetest kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean Akarui's gone?" Yugure asked.

Ruki nursed the bump on his head with ice. "He fucking took her."

"What? He saw you two together, right?" Kai asked.

"Yes!" Ruki slammed his head against the wall. "Yes. He did. He didn't want me to touch her. And I doubt she'll come back to visit any time soon."

"But..." Yoru shook her head. "No. She's my best friend. She can't just leave!"

"Yoru, it's okay..." Aoi wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"I still can't believe Kamijo let her stay." Uruha said as he passed through the room, throwing a peice of popcorn at Ruki before exiting.

"Why _did_ he let her stay?" Yugure asked.

"He gave me a choice." Yoru sort of smiled. "I chose to stay with you guys. Even though _Reita and Uruha are the most annoying vampires ever!"_

"Thank you!" Reita poked his head through the door before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Yoru shook her head.

"Speaking of staying, where was Saki?" She asked.

Yugure shrugged. "Off talking his head off to a tree, I don't know."

Kai chuckled.

"He's probably working." Ruki said glumly. "You know, killing people. What he supposedly does best. Other than annoy the hell out of people."

"I...uh..." Yoru looked out the window. "I hope he stays away. I don't want Yugure to leave, too...shit."

"What?" Aoi asked as she went into battle mode.

"That tree just moved, someone's coming." She hissed. "Weapon up."

Her and Aoi flashed up the stairs, throwing weapons down the staircase. Ruki caught a crossbow, Reita a Gentai Katana, Uruha a Wakizashi and Kai a Shin-gunto (type 94). Yoru got twin Jutte and Aoi was stuck with the Kabutowari.

(as for the swords, Google 'em. they're real. My favy is the Jutte, which is why Yoru got them!)

By the time they all got out the door, the angels had made themselves known.

Yoru recognized one to be Ayumi. She growled at the blond girl.

When the angels attacked, Yoru lost track of her.

She actually got one of her Jutte (which are blade-less in case you didn't know) to run an angel through before Ruki shot an arrow through it's head. She broke anothers wings with her precious babies, and then kicked him so hard, he was knocked back into the trees.

She saw Aoi on the other side of the clearing, fighting with Ayumi. She snarled as she flashed to them just as Ayumi repeatedly kicked Aoi in the chest before kicking him to the side.

She was about to go after him again before Yoru the side of her head with one of her Jutte.

She was satisfied by the low cracking sound she heard.

She looked over at Aoi and her face fell when she saw he was unconcious.

"You bitch!"

Yoru struck from the side, grinding the Jutte against Ayumi's forearm when she blocked. She used the force of her biceps to bring both Jutte down on Ayumi's neck. Ayumi ducked just in time before her jaw was crushed.

In this move, she kicked Yoru's feet out from under her. As Yoru fell, Ayumi kicked one of the Jutte out of her hands. Yoru kicked up and crouched as Ayumi circled her.

She attacked from the right, Yoru blocking perfectly. Yoru caught the edge of Ayumi's Jutte with her tine (it's a prong sticking out of one side of the hilt) and disarmed her before kicking her in the chest.

Ayumi fell back a couple feet before swiping her wings at Yoru. Yoru was taken aback, having to duck before she was crushed.

Ayumi used that one spit second to kick Yoru in the head, and then in the chest numerous times. Yoru was knocked back against the tree and Ayumi grabbed her Jutte. She used such a force that the blade-less katana was stabbed right through Yoru's left arm.

Yoru cried out in pain.

"Silly, silly girl." Ayumi whispered, licking blood off Yoru's cheek. "You will never be good enough."

Suddenly, Uruha was there, holding his Wakizashi to her throat as Kai ruthlessly pulled the Jutte out of Yoru's arm. Uruha kicked Ayumi in the face, breaking her nose as she fell to the ground.

Kai ran the Jutte through her stomach, pinning her to the ground.

But suddenly, Hyde was there, kicking the Jutte out of her and pulling her up.

"Three months." He snarled at them.

And then they were gone.

Those two were the only surviving angels from the meaningless battle.

Yoru took a steadying breath and sighed in relief as Aoi's eyes fluttered open.

But then...she passed out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai walked out of Yoru's room, scratching the back of his head as Aoi ran up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Aoi asked quietly.

"Sure..." Kai shrugged. "I don't know. She'll be out for a little while. But there was something weird...I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

"Is she going to be okay?" Aoi's face fell.

"It didn't seem terminal." Kai shrugged again. "She should be fine."

"Okay..." Aoi shook his head as he walked past Kai and into Yoru's room.

He sat by the bed where she laid, passed out.

He should've been there to protect her, but she'd had to protect him instead. He knew he should've forced her to go with Kamijo...

Aoi shook his head at himself.

"Quit being stupid..." He whispered to himself.

He grabbed Yoru's hand and held on tightly.

_Playlist: _

_Hot Blood Workout - Aural Vampire_

_The End - The GazettE_

_Dis - The GazettE_

_Dragon - Zwei_

_Distress & Coma - The GazettE_

_Aishiteru - Mika Nakashima_

_Discharge - The GazettE_

_Chain - Head Phones President_

_Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry_

_Dancing In The Moon - Miyavi_

_Mosaic Kakera - Sunset Swish_

_Wish - Luna Sea_

_Delete - Younha_

_Harajuku Girls - Gwen Stefani_

_Life - Yui_

_Circle of Swinder - The GazettE_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Akarui walked through the gardens in the SuG clan's estate. She was crying, but it didn't matter. She hadn't seen Yuji since he woke up and went off somewhere. She didn't know where. She didn't care.

She felt like part of her was missing...

He had been trying to get close to her, kissing her cheek, her neck, her lips...every place Ruki had kissed before...It cut through her every single time. It made her want to just kill over.

She felt worthless.

She lifted her sleeve and wiped her cheeks just in time for two arms to wrap around her waist. She didn't ask who it was. She already knew.

"Hey." Yuji kissed her cheek.

"Hello." She said in the same sad tone she had used since she left.

"I'm guessing you like the gardens." Yuji muttered softly as his lips played at her neck. "I'll build you one much bigger than this. You can pick every single flower...and...wait..."

He flattened his hand on her stomach, confused.

"What is it?" She looked down at his hand.

"You...no." Yuji pushed away from her, shaking his head. "No. No, you didn't. Did you? _He_ didn't."

Akarui knew certainly who "_he_" was, but she was still confused on what exactly Ruki had done.

"Yuji, what's the matter?" She reached for him, to steady him as he was shaking.

"Don't touch me!" He felt anger seeping through his voice. "You...I can't believe you. You knew we were going to get married, Akarui. And you still...I'll kill him."

"What are you talking about, Yuji?" Akarui demanded, beginning to get worried.

"You slept with him!" Yuji yelled. "You fucking _slept_ with him, and he got you _pregnat!_"

Akarui's eyes went wide, and her heart stopped. She reached down, touching her covered stomach softly. It had been a week or so since thier first time...but she felt a little more bloated than usual. She hadn't really been getting sick, except the occasional bout of dizzyness...

Ruki had gotten her pregnat.

She had a part of Ruki _inside_ her.

She couldn't help but smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Yuji demanded, his voice cold and anger coating his every word. "You're pregnat, Akarui! And not with _my_ baby! You've barely let me touch you since you arrived! Why, Akarui? I fell for you, and you did _this._ How could you?"

She suddenly felt terribly guilty.

"Yuji...I'm sorry." She said sincerly. "I just...I love Ruki. And he's my...my everything. And...I'm just so sorry. I won't say I wished that this would have worked out smoothly, because then I wouldn't have him. But I wouldn't have minded if it did."

He looked away as she reached up and touched his face.

"And I do love you." She whispered. "But not in the way that I love Ruki. You've treated me well."

He nodded slowly. "Right."

He took a deep steadying breath. "I...I should take you back, then."

"What?" Her eyes got brighter and brighter. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded again. "I'm sorry I took you away from him. It was selfish of me."

"I forgive you." She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. "Thank you, Yuji. Thank you so much."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Yoru's eyes opened, the first thing she saw was Aoi, playing with her fingers as he sat in a chair beside the bed. He looked completely zoned out and tired. She bit her lip, resisting the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. He was so cute.

"Boo!" She yelled.

Aoi jumped, dropping her hand as he looked wide-eyed at her.

"Yoru." He whispered. "You're awake."

She sat up. "So I am."

"You should lay back down and rest." He leaned forward, towards her.

"I do believe I've rested long enough." She smiled. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." He said groggily.

"Aoi..." She raised an eyebrow. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Ummmm...two or three days ago." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Aw, Aoi!" She pulled him onto the bed and cuddled with him. "If you rest, I rest, deal?"

"Deal." He yawned.

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. When she pulled away, he was already asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akarui ran into the house without even knocking. Yuji was close behind her, set on making sure she got home safely.

"Uruha! Reita! Where are my favorite gay vampires?" She called.

Uruha grimaced as he appeared a few feet in front of her.

"I thought you, like, died or something." He frowned. "I was counting on never seeing you again."

Akarui just beamed, throwing her arms around Uruha and hugging him tightly.

"Uruha! Uru-chan! Uru-chan!" She squeezed hard.

"Hey, what exactly are you doing?" Reita flashed beside where Uruha stood, frozen.

"Reita!" Akarui then threw herself on him, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Noseband man! I missed your sarcastic comments!"

"Ah! Uru! Help!" Reita called.

Akarui laughed, pulling away. "Where's Ruki?"

"He just left about an hour or two ago." Uruha said, still a little freaked. "Should be back soon."

"Yay!" She clapped as Kai and Yugure walked in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked. "Hey, Yuji."

Yuji waved gloomily back at him.

"He let me come back!" Akarui hugged Kai and Yugure at the same time.

"Why?" Kai looked back at Yuji.

"She's pregnat." Yuji said simply.

Gasps all around the room...

"Is that even _possible?_" Uruha demanded. "She's _human._"

"He's _vampire._" Reita continued.

"Doesn't make _sense!_" Uruha held his head and then ran out of the room, Reita laughing as he followed him.

"What?" Kai looked wide-eyed at Akarui, who beamed. "Are you sure?"

"Remember, my power is to sense illness, or in this case...new life." Yuji explained, his voice still dark. "She's pregnat. Trust me."

Kai walked up to Akarui and placed a hand on her stomach. Yugure raised an eyebrow as he did this, but didn't exactly mind.

Akarui was practically bouncing with excitement.

"When's Ruki getting back?" She said brightly.

"Soon." Kai's eyes went wide. "Wait...I recognize this...Oh, my God!"

Suddenly, Akarui was being dragged up the steps.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ruki ran back to the house, still feeling depressed. He walked up to the door, and then he sensed....her.

He threw the door open to Yuji about to leave.

"Where is she?" Ruki demanded frantically.

"Upstairs." Yuji shrugged. "You can have her. She loves you. Good luck."

And then he was gone.

Ruki raced up the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru jumped when the door slammed open, Kai dragging Akarui behind him. Aoi started and went into a protective position before falling back onto the bed when he realized it was Kai.

"Come here." Kai demanded to Akarui, placing one hand on her stomach, one hand on Yoru's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yoru demanded. "Akarui! You're back!"

"Why yes, I am." Akarui waved brightly. "Hi, Yoru!"

"Holy...mother....of...God!" Kai backhanded Aoi, making him jump awake again.

"Ow! Damn it, Kai!" Aoi swatted uselessly at Kai.

"Next time use protection!" Kai screamed.

"What the...?" Yoru raised an eyebrow.

"Congradulations, Yoru-chan!" Akarui beamed. "It seems we're both pregnat!"

Yoru gasped and Aoi's jaw dropped.

"Crazy human lady - _say what?_" Yoru asked.

"You're pregnat, Yoru." Kai ran a hand through his hair. "God. Oh, my _freaking_ God! What are we going to do?"

"I...oh...my God." Aoi turned to Yoru. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"And I'm gonna be a mommy!" Yoru threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

"I...wow, love you, too." Aoi laughed breathily.

Just then, Ruki burst through the doorway, breathing heavily. He looked desperately at Akarui as she slowly turned around. She beamed at him as a slow smile came upon his face.

She ran towards him and he took two steps, meeting her halfway. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Akarui..." He whispered against her lips.

"Ruki!" She pulled back. "We need to talk~."

"Okay..." He raised an eyebrow.

She winked over her shoulder at the others as her and Ruki walked out.

"I cannot believe you guys." Kai shook his head. "Cannot believe it."

"Just leave, Kai." Aoi said.

"Yeah, go make love to Yugure or something." Yoru suggested.

Kai blushed a little, a small smile appearing and then disappearing in the same second.

"I'm not as careless as you two." He snapped, and then left.

Yoru looked over at Aoi and glomped him.

"Aoi..." She whispered. "We're pregnat."

"Uh-huh." He said as he placed a hand on her already swelling tummy. "You know, it's rare, but vampire pregnancies are different than human ones. Instead of nine months, it's nine weeks."

"Ohmigod." Yoru groaned. "I can just feel the excruciating pain coming on."

"You still have eight and a half weeks." He chuckled against her ear.

"Eight and a half weeks to torchure you." She snickered.

"Can't wait." He leaned down, kissing her softly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akarui wrung her hands, her confidence disappeared.

"Akarui." Ruki waved a hand in front of her face.

He had resisted reading her mind for a while now. He wanted to hear what she had to say. But it was beginning to get pretty tempting.

"Ruki...um..." She shook her head.

It dawned on her that Ruki might not be entirely happy about this. He didn't seem like the family kind of guy. He was the badass. The sexy, amazing, sweet, perverted badass...

And he was sexy.

She banished that thought instantly. One track mind, come on, you can do this.

"Ruki...I...um...I'm..." She studdered.

Finally Ruki gave in.

_I can't believe this._ She thought. _He might not want to keep it...and I want to keep it...._

Was it something about a puppy or an animal of some sort? Ruki thought.

And then he heard her next thought.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnat?_

His jaw dropped. His heart pounded. She looked up just as he stopped breathing.

"Ruki?" She asked touching his face. "Are you okay?"

He had completly frozen, as his brain tried to process this new information.

"You...you're pregnat?" He whispered, as if for confirmation.

Her eyes dropped, guiltily. "Yes. I'm sorry, I-"

"Akarui, you're pregnat!" Ruki smiled before sweeping her up off her feet into a kiss.

She giggled against his lips as he slowly pulled back.

"You don't mind?" She whispered.

"Of course I don't _mind!_" Ruki beamed. "I have you. And now I have a baby! I'm happy!"

She laughed as she pressed her lips to his again.

She felt even better when he pushed his tongue past her lips, playing and dancing with her own. She moaned as his hands reached back and unzipped her dress.

Then he froze. He pulled back, and she knew what was coming.

"Can we still...you know...have sex?" He asked.

She burst into laughter. She couldn't help it. He was such a guy.

"Don't laugh at me." He frowned. "It's a serious question."

She held onto him before sobering up. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"I actually hear it's good for the baby...if you do." She bit at his ear-rings.

"That's all I needed." He said, before pushing her lightly back on the bed.

_Playlist:_

_Cassis (live) - The GazettE_

_Headache Man - The GazettE_

_Kugetsue - The GazettE_

_Lips Like Morphine - Kill Hannah_

_Groan and Smile - Head Phones President_

_Drown You Out - Crossfade_

_Crazy Angel - Kill Hannah_

_Password 486 - Younha_

_Turning Japanese - The Vapors_

_Monkey Majik - (actually, I forgot who that song was by.)_

_Until The End - Breaking Benjamin_

_Ray - The GazettE_

_The Invisible Wall - The GazettE (times, like, 5)_

_Aristocrats Symphony - Versailles_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_3 Weeks Later..._

Yugure tried not to gag as she held Akauri's hair. The pregnat girl was currently leaning over the toilet, puking her guts out. When she sat up, Yugure handed her toilet paper to wipe off her mouth before helping her to her feet and handing her a toothbrush.

It had pretty much gone this way since about half-way through the second week.

"Ugh." Akarui groaned as she spit out the toothpaste. "Sorry, Yugure-chan. I hate you have to do this."

"I don't mind." Yugure shrugged with a grin. "I am, indeed, going to be your midwife. I should be getting used to majorly gross things."

Akarui laughed. "I guess so."

They walked out of the bathroom, stepping over Ruki who was currently passed out on the floor. Akarui shook her head as she headed towards the steps.

Yoru was downstairs, sitting on the couch. Uruha and Reita were on the other couch, glaring at her as she _very_ intently watched Bleach.

"TV hog!" Uruha threw a pillow at her, and it hit her in the head.

She grimaced and threw it back, knocking him over with the force.

"Ouch! Uru abuse!" Uruha cried.

"Just cause you're pregnat does not mean you're the queen!" Reita yelled.

"Uh, newsflash, who's the reincarnation of the princess? And who's _not_?" Yoru smirked. "That's right, you. Aoi!"

Aoi flashed to her side, bags under his eyes.

"Yes, your highness?" He frowned.

"Sit." She rolled her eyes, patting the seat beside her.

As he sat, she grabbed him, laying him on her lap to the best of her own ability. He laid there, looking up at her and she smiled down at him.

"You look wiped." She played with his hair. "Sleep."

He lifted a hand, putting it on her swollen belly before smiling and closing his eyes.

Akarui came down the steps, almost tripping before Ruki caught her.

"I thought you were sleeping." She said as he helped her down the last step.

"I was." He yawned. "But I'm obviously not now."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're the bestest, Ruki-chan."

"Right." He laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There was a knock on the door.

Uruha stood from the couch to go answer it. Aoi lifted his head from where he had been sleeping for nearly five hours, and looked up to where Yoru's eyes watched Uruha.

As Uruha opened the door, he yawned. But when he saw who was on the other side, he immediantly bowed.

"Ousama!" He said. "How lovely of you to pay us a vis-"

"Ruki! Where's my chocolate?!" Akarui came screaming down the steps. "Ruki! Where are you? I asked for chocolate thirty minutes ago!"

"Shh." Ruki said from behind the now open door.

Uruha grimaced and Ousama looked confused.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ousama Seiichi!" Akarui and Yoru came running towards the door (sort of) and hugged Ousama tightly.

"We haven't seen you in, like, forever!" Akarui smiled, and then she frowned as she sniffed the air. "Ruki, I can smell your cologne. Get out from behind the door."

"Damn it." Ruki muttered, stepping out and looking glumly at her. "Stupid hightened pregnacy senses."

Akarui giggled, grabbing his hand.

"Wow..." Ousama looked intently at Yoru and Akarui's growing bellies. "Oh dear. You're...pregnat."

"Yeah..." Yoru and Akarui exchanged a glance.

"I heard you two weren't getting married to Kamijo or Yuji..." Ousama scratched the back of his head. "But I didn't hear about this. When were you planning on telling your father, eh?"

Akarui giggled. "You're my brother, silly. Oh, wait. Yeah. Father. Sorry. Keep on forgetting."

Ousama grimaced.

"We were going to tell you..." Yoru bit her lip. "Wait. When were we going to tell him?"

"No idea..." Akarui shook her head.

"I'm guessing Ruki-san is the father of your child." Ousama motioned to Akarui.

"Hai!" She nodded.

"And...please tell you finally got with Aoi-san." He looked at Yoru with pleading eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Aoi?"

Aoi walked up behind her, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. He could barely even reach around her now.

"This is...lovely." Ousama sighed. "Wow. Strange. Well, I guess congradulations are in order. I just came to see how my lovely girls were doing. Where's Yugure?"

"Right here!" Yugure ran up, waving from behind Aoi. "Konbonwa, Ousama!"

"Hey, there." Ousama waved. "Well, I really should be on my way. I just came to see that you were okay."

"We're fine." Yoru smiled. "Peachy."

"Good, good." Ousama nodded. "Well, then...I'll be on my way."

Yoru, Akarui and Yugure all rushed forward to give him a hug before he walked away.

"Aishiteru, Ousama!" The chorused.

"Aishiteru, my girls." He smiled back before disappearing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_3 Weeks Later..._

"Eh!" Yoru shook her head. "I want this one!"

"What if it's a girl?" Aoi asked. "You can't give a girl a black crib!"

"Yes, you can." Yoru crossed her arms, resting them on her now _very_ swollen tummy. "And I will. I want the black one. With the bumble bees."

"But I want to get the white one!" Aoi whined.

"What about this?" Yoru held out her hands. "Rock paper scissors."

He raised an eyebrow. "Best two outta three?"

"Always." She smirked.

Akarui shook her head at them.

"Can we get the red one, Ruki?" She laid her head on his shoulder, playing the cute and innocent card. "I really want it..."

"I don't know..." He examined the bright red crib with his eyes.

"But it reminds me of you..." She put her hand in his, smiling sweetly at him.

He looked down at her, unable to resist that face.

"Sure. We'll get the red one." He kissed her softly.

She snickered. "Meh win!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Look, Akarui!" Yoru ran up with the cutest looking little dress. "Kawaii, neh?"

"Hai." Akarui giggled. "I know what we should do. We should get _all _the cute cloths. And, like, if you have a girl, you get all the cute girly cloths. And if you have a boy, you get all the cute boyish cloths."

"And what's going to happen when you both have girls?" Aoi asked.

"Uhhh...we make you wear the little boy cloths." Yoru smiled radiantly up at him.

He grinned slightly, unable to resist when she smiled like that. And then he realized what she said.

"Hey, I am not wearing baby cloths." He objected.

They all laughed.

Yoru turned around, twirling her long white dress as she headed straight for the cloths again.

"I want this, and this, and this, and this..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_2 1/2 Weeks Later...._

"It's strange." Yugure muttered. "We haven't heard from the angels since thier last attack."

"That's because they're waiting for the 'final battle.'" Uruha said. "It's what we brought you three here for."

"When's that?" Yoru asked as Aoi's hand rubbed her _super_ big stomach.

"Like, a month." Reita shrugged. "Far enough away for us to not worry about it yet. But after you two get un-pregnat, you're going to have to start training. And, most importantly, be turned."

"Turned?" Yoru demanded. "As in, into a vampire?"

"No, a guinea pig." Uruha rolled his eyes.

"But..." Yoru glanced down at her stomach. "I don't...ugh. Screw it."

She shook her head. "I don't even care anymore. Those angel bastards pissed me off so bad, I couldn't care less what I turned into."

Aoi smiled, kissing her cheek softly.

She tilted her head towards his.

"Ugh." Akarui groaned, throwing her own head back against Ruki. "I'll be glad when I get this thing out of me."

"Don't puke on me." Ruki pleaded.

"Yeah, you've done barfed on him at least five times." Kai pointed out.

Akarui laughed. "How much longer do I have?"

"Two more days for you." Kai said. "Four or five for Yoru."

Yoru faked a sob. "I don't wanna - holy shit."

"What is it?" Aoi asked as her eyes went wide, and she cried out.

"Ah! My fucking water just broke, that's what's wrong!" She screamed, grabbing her stomach as pain shot up between her legs.

"Oh, my God." Aoi stood up, panicking. "Kai!"

"I heard! Calm down!" Kai pushed Aoi to the side. "Who's the freaking mid-wife here?"

"Dude, don't call yourself that." Uruha shook his head. "You make me feel bad for being one, too."

"We need to get her upstairs-"

"Problem!" Akarui cried.

"You, too?" Ruki gasped. "Shit! We didn't count on this!"

"Get them both upstairs!" Yugure ordered. "Hurry!"

Kai swept up Yoru as Ruki got Akarui. They were upstairs in a matter of seconds.

"Same room?" Yugure asked Kai.

"Yes." Kai nodded. "I'll need to monitor them both."

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Akarui screamed. "Fuck!"

Ruki was taking deep, calming breaths. "Just get the hell out of the way!"

He pushed past them and laid Akarui on a bed as Kai laid Yoru beside her.

"Reita! Hot towels!" Kai demanded, and Reita was gone.

"Holy mother of God!" Yoru screamed. "Oh, my God! Aoi!"

Aoi was beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Right here, baby." He told her a little shakily. "Just deep breaths. Take deep breaths."

"This is totally going to ruin my dress." Akarui whined, her face coated with sweat.

"I'll buy you a new one." Ruki told her, taking her hand. "I'll buy you fifty million new ones. Okay?"

" 'Kay." She nodded, letting her head fall back as another wave of pain ran through her.

"Contractions are forty-five seconds apart." Yugure said from between Akarui's legs.

"She's dialating quickly." Kai muttered.

"Ugh." Yoru groaned. "Kai, forgive me for not being completly comfortable with you down there."

He smirked, shaking his head as he spread her legs.

"Watch it, man." Aoi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, please, Aoi." Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm delivering her baby, not giving her an orgasm."

"This is so much more fucking painful than an orgasm!" Yoru bit her lip roughly.

Aoi laughed. "I love you."

"Oh, you better!" She said as he leaned down, kissing her softly and calming her down a little.

"Uhh....Kai?" Yugure muttered. "It's coming."

"Okay, remember what we went over." Kai smiled encoaragingly at her. "Just be calm."

"Right." She nodded, swallowing hard. "Reita!"

"Here." He handed her and Kai the hot towels.

"Alright, Akarui, this is going to hurt like hell." Yugure told the red-head as she silently endured the pain.

"I know that!" She said through clinched teeth.

"You've got to stay with me, baby." Ruki kissed her cheek. "Okay?"

"Right." She nodded. "Stay with ya. Promise."

"You, too." Aoi told Yoru as she took deep breaths.

"I see a head!" Yugure smiled.

_Playlist:_

_Cho-large - Teriyaki Boys_

_Sora Namidaro - LM.C_

_Alone In This Bed - Framing Hanley_

_Goodbye Days - Yui_

_Drown You Out - Crossfade_

_Crash - Penicillin_

_Sky Chord - Tsuji Shion_

_Poker Face - Lady Gaga_

_110 Miles - Michelle Branch_

_TRUTH - DaizyStripper_

_Carry (live) - The GazettE_

_Realize - Colbie Calliet_

_Momento Mori - ClearVeil_

_The Gift - Seether_

_Ruki's red muffler song (gotta love it)_

_Blue Planet - Alice Nine_

_Destiny's Play - -OZ-_

_Still Doll - Kanon Wakashima_

_Thank You! - Orange Range_

_**Comments:**_

_I've decided to do a sequal to this about the Versailles clan. :) It will be dedicated to Jasmine You (and will have him in it), the 2nd greatest bass player in the world (besides Reita). (Saga's 3rd. XD ) But you'll hear more about it when that comes along. :D do enjoy!!! {don't ya just love meh cliffy?!?!}_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

"Ahh!" Akarui screamed.

"Holy shit!" Yoru screamed, throwing her head back.

Her and Akarui were holding hands with each other, and their lovers, squeezing hard. Akarui was taking a while to get the baby out, while Yoru was pushing as hard as she could just get this over with.

"Aoi!" She screamed. "I'm going to kill you when this is over!"

"You do that." Aoi gulped.

"I blame you, Ruki!" Akarui yelled. "I blame you!"

"I blame me, too!" Ruki yelled back. "Ow! Fuck! My hand, baby! You're breaking it!"

"One last push, Akarui!" Yugure called.

"Holy _shit!_" Akarui cried.

"Come on, Yoru!" Kai encouraged. "Once more! You can do this!"

Yoru cried out, squeezing both Akarui's and Aoi's hands as hard as she could. She pushed one last, hard time.

When she heard the shrill cry fill her ears, she felt all the pain drain out of her. She rested her head softly on the pillow, breathing heavily and suddenly noticing the pressure Akarui was putting on her hand.

"It's not that bad once it's over." She assured her friend, panting.

"The hell it isn't!" Akarui objected.

"Come on, Akarui!" Yugure continued to encourage her. "One last push!"

"You said that five pushes ago!" Akarui screamed, but did as she was told.

She pushed so hard, that it only took a second for the little infant to emerge.

"Oh...my...God..." She panted.

"It's a boy." Yugure smiled down at the blood-covered child.

"Ruki..." Akarui whispered. "How is he?"

"He's perfect..." Ruki whispered.

Just then, Kai walked back into the room with a little bundle of joy wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl." Kai smiled as he handed the baby to Yoru.

"Aw..." Yoru beamed as the little baby hit her in the face. "You're amazing..."

Aoi leaned over her shoulder, smiling as he looked down at his baby. He had never thought he would want kids, let alone have one. He had been so scared at first, thinking that he could never be good enough to give a child a happy life. But now...

His little girl was there. And she was beautiful, with a full head of black hair, just like his. He reached down, touching it's cheek softly. He smiled as the little girl turned her head and nudged his hand.

"Ruki..." Akarui was still breathless. "I want to see him."

Ruki nodded, still a little shocked as Yugure came in with the little boy in her arms. She handed him over to Ruki, laughing at the scared look on his face.

"It's okay, Ruki." Yugure giggled. "You can do this."

"Right." He gulped.

He walked carefully back to Akarui's side.

She turned her head, her eyes a little glassy as she reached up, touching her baby's hand and watching it grasp her finger.

"He's handsome." She laughed breathily. "Just like his daddy."

"Daddy..." Ruki swallowed hard before smiling. "That's right."

Akarui laughed and Ruki looked down at her. He grinned like an idiot, a very happy idiot.

And then her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Akarui!" Ruki gasped. "Kai!"

Akarui's head flopped back on the pillow. Kai walked up, pushing Ruki back and checking her pulse.

The child in Ruki's arms began to cry, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to console it.

"She's not breathing." Kai said steadily. "Yugure, go get me a glass of water. I think she might be dehydrated."

"Hai." Yugure ran out of the room like lightning.

"Akarui!" Yoru handed her child over to Aoi, who tried his best to calm the little girl down.

"Akarui, sweetie, wake up." Yoru pleaded with her.

Ruki couldn't take it anymore, he handed the baby to Reita (who was standing, stunned, near the doorway) and hurried to Akarui's side.

"Wake up!" Yoru demanded. "If you don't wake up...I'll...I'll do something! Wake up!"

Kai opened her eyes with his thumb to check her pupils, then groaning.

"I'll try CPR." He muttered.

"Akarui..." Ruki was crying.

For the first time in a long time, he was crying. This was worse than before, because at least then he knew she was alive and well. But she might be gone for good now...

He sobbed, grabbing her hand and putting it to his forehead.

"Please, baby..." He whispered. "You promised..."

"Akarui!" Yoru grabbed Akarui's arm as Kai continued CPR. "Damn it! Don't just give up! Stupid human! Wake up!"

As Kai was about to try CPR again, Akarui began coughing, slightly opening her eyes and trying to sit up, before wincing and falling right back down.

"Ow." She shook her head. "What happened?"

"Akarui!" Ruki grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss that almost had her going into cardiac arrest again.

"Ruki, she needs to breathe!" Yoru scolded him.

"Right." He pulled back, pecking her on the lips one more time.

"I want to see my baby." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Ruki nodded, standing and walking back over to Reita, who was laughing as the baby tried to pull his noseband off.

"You gave my baby to Reita?" Akarui grimaced. "Thanks."

"Hey, he likes me." Reita stuck his tongue out as Ruki took the child.

"You!" Yoru motioned for Aoi to come closer. "Come here!"

Aoi knelt down beside her, handing the upset baby back to her. She rocked it, softly humming a lullaby. She gasped when the little girl opened her eyes for the first time.

They were beautifully green. Just like her daddy's.

"Aw, Aoi, she's got your eyes..." Yoru whispered, cuddling the baby.

Aoi wrapped his arms around the both of them, unable to help it.

"What are we going to name her?" Yoru asked.

Aoi sighed. "No idea..."

"I was thinking maybe...Shinbi." Yoru suggested. "True beauty."

"I like it." Aoi nodded, resting his head against hers.

Akarui smiled down at the little boy. She ran her hair across his black hair, feeling the softness of it under her fingers.

"Ruki..." She whispered. "He looks like you."

"I think he looks like you." Ruki kissed her cheek softly.

"We should name him Ruki Jr.!" She beamed.

Ruki's face fell. "Please, no."

"Aw..." She pouted. "Fine. Then Usagi."

"That's a girls name." Ruki grimaced. "My boy is _not_ going to have a girls name."

She giggled. "I was just joking...Akemi?"

Ruki sighed. "I guess that's okay."

"Akemi it is, then." She smiled then smiled down at her baby. "Do you like that name? Akemi? Is that your name?"

She gasped when he opened his eyes, and giggled.

"Oh, my..." She looked into his deep, bright blue eyes. "They're...exactly like yours."

Ruki smirked.

Akarui smiled. "He's so kawaii!"

She hugged him close, feeling his hand reach up and grab her nose.

"My beautiful little boy." She nuzzled his neck softly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good Lord, how fast do vampire babies grow?" Akarui whined as she picked up Akemi from his crib, having to strain. "He's like a brick. No. A _bag_ of bricks."

"We're not sure." Ruki shrugged as he walked over to hand her his bottle. "We haven't exactly _studied_ vampire babies because they're so rare."

He yawned then.

"Tired?" She laughed as she gave Akemi the bottle and he took it in his hands.

"A little." He stretched. "But I'll be okay."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Akemi-ko. We'll go see how your little girlfriend is doing."

"Not his girlfriend." Ruki grumbled.

"Ooh, he likes her." Akarui giggled as she walked out the door and down to the living room.

Aoi and Shinibi were sitting on the floor as he played blocks with her.

"Squa!" Shinibi cried with joy as she held up the triangle shaped block.

"No, baby, that's a triangle." Aoi tried to explain.

"Squa!" Shinibi shook her little head stubbornly, making her dark curls bounce.

"Daddy, it's a 'squa' which happens to be a new form of triangle." Yoru snickered as she sat beside Aoi and Shinibi ran for her.

"Why do you have to be her favorite?" Aoi narrowed his eyes.

"Because Mommy's are always the best." Yoru explained as Shinibi cuddled her neck.

"Whatever you say." Aoi grumbled, playing catch with himself.

"Look, Akemi!" Akarui pointed to where Shinibi stood, wobbling on the floor. "It's Shinibi-chan!"

"Agh!" Akemi smiled a big, toothless smile and clapped his hands.

He reached for her as Yoru could've swore she saw Shinibi blush.

"Aw, they got a crush on each other!" Yoru giggled as Akarui put Akemi down and he crawled towards the little girl.

"That boy better watch his back." Aoi narrowed his eyes at Akemi.

"Hey, don't get suspicious of my son!" Ruki smacked him on the back of the head.

"He just better watch it…" Aoi crossed his arms.

"Aoi, baby, he's barely even a week old." Yoru took Aoi's hand, smiling. "Even though he looks at least five months old, I promise you, he's not seventeen."

"Ah! Don't mention that number!" Akarui covered her ears. "He's going to stay like this for eternity!"

"He's gotta grow up sometime." Yoru laughed.

Uruha walked into the room, smiling as the two kids played on the ground.

"Uhhh-ra!" Shinibi abandoned Akemi as she crawled towards the tall blond.

"Hey, Shini-baby!" Uruha picked up the little girl and she cuddled into his chest lovingly.

"You see, that's just unfair." Akarui frowned. "How could you do that, Uru?"

Akemi looked kind of sad as he stared at the ground, continuing to play with his blocks.

"I can't help it I'm a chick magnet." Uruha laughed as Shinibi planted a big smooch on his chin.

"Hey, don't be getting fresh with my baby." Yoru stood and took Shinibi away from Uruha.

"She's a kid, Yoru." Uruha rolled his eyes. "Besides, I must remind you that, girls aren't my thing."

"They better not be." Reita snickered from the kitchen.

"Which is why…" Uruha smirked. "Akemi!"

Uruha ran towards the little boy on the ground as Akemi's eyes went wide. Ruki was there before Uru could reach him.

"You are _not_ turning my son gay!" Ruki narrowed his eyes as he picked up Akemi and walked away.

Uruha chuckled. "I was joking!"

"Rei-chan!" Yoru called. "Uru-kun's cheating on you with Ruki's baby!"

"_What?_" Reita poked his head through the door, raising an eyebrow. "Child molester."

"It was a _joke_." Uruha rolled his eyes.

When Kai walked in, he was shaking his head.

"I choose not to know."

No one was surprised when Yugure walked in behind him. Those two never seemed to be apart, even though they would _never_, ever in a million years, confess that they are absolutely head over heals for each other. Because Kai was virtuous and knew that Yugure was still going to have to marry that Saki bastard.

"Guys, we have to talk." Kai said.

"Oh, dear!" Uruha ran out of the room. "Later!"

Ruki looked up at Kai, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

Aoi glanced at Yoru, knowing from Kai's face exactly what Ruki had read from his mind.

"What is it?" Yoru asked as Shinibi bounced on her knee.

"We got a call from Ousama." Kai began. "He said that we need to carry out with the change as soon as possible."

"The change?" Yoru asked. "What do you…? You mean, into vampires?"

"Yes." Kai nodded.

Aoi waited for Yoru to burst, to start screaming that there was no way in hell she would ever become a vampire even if her life depended on it. But she didn't.

"Will my blood allow that?" Yoru continued. "Considering I have slayer in me."

"Yes." Kai repeated. "It'll just take longer for the vampyric antibodies to take over your red blood cells."

"Sounds so scientific." Yoru laughed. "Whatever."

Aoi couldn't help but smile as he took her free hand.

"But…" Kai coughed nervously. "I'm sure that there are certain concepts of the change that you obviously don't fully understand."

"What do you mean?" Akarui asked quietly.

"There are certain…procedures you have to carry out for the change to work." Kai scratched the back of his head.

"Which are…?" Yoru prompted.

"What Kai here is trying to say is, that you have to be having sex to be changed." Ruki said flatly.

"Oh!" Akarui laughed. "Okay. No problem."

"As long as I don't have to sleep with Ruki, Kai, Uruha or Reita, I am perfectly fine with that." Yoru nodded. "But…what about Yugure?"

Yugure blushed furiously and hid her face behind her hair.

"I…um…yeah…I…" Kai continued to stutter.

"God, guys, why don't you just admit you're crazy for each other and make love!" Yoru threw a rubber ducky at Kai's head.

They both blushed.

Kai's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Fine!" Yugure pulled on Kai's shoulder. "You know what, Kai? I don't care about Saki or sake or beer or whatever the hell his name is! He can go screw himself and a couple corpses for all I care! But _you_, you are just so God damn sexy and cute and everything I want! And, damn it, I get what I want! Now quit being so high and mighty and kiss me!"

Yugure was all up in his face now as Kai's eyes grew wider and wider with every word.

Ruki, Aoi, Yoru and Akarui's mouths were slack as Akemi and Shinibi actually had their eyebrows raised.

Kai gulped when Yugure actually growled.

"Right." Kai nodded.

He leaned forward and captured her lips. She moaned as the soft flesh slid along one another before his tongue invaded her mouth.

Yoru snickered as she leaned over to Akarui.

"Yugure's still a virgin, isn't she?"

"Yep." Akarui smirked.

"Huh?" Aoi asked.

"Yugure's still a virgin." Yoru informed him.

Kai heard her that time, and his eyes flew open as he looked over at them, his and Yugure's lips still locked.

Akarui laughed at the scared-as-hell look in his eyes.

"Gambette!" She laughed.


End file.
